I thought we said goodbye
by xoxoNileyxoxo
Summary: Miley and Nick break up but they realize they still love each other. Anyway they date other people and hide their real feelings. Will their love have a chance? Read and Review.
1. Breakup and breakdowns

**Miley's POV**

I was still on my best of both worlds tour with my favourite band whose also became my best friends, the JBs. There are two of them, Joe and Kevin, who definately are like my big brothers. They're always there for me, care about me and won't leave me, not matter what (well that was what i thought at this time) Then there was Nick, a boy with brown puppy eyes, curly hair and the cutest smile ever. He isn't just one of my best friend, he's my boyfriend for almost 2 years.

I sat in my dressing room and got ready for the show which should start in an hour. I was almost done with my make up when my cell phone blew up. It was HIS ringtone and it automatically put a huge smile on my face, though we were fighting a lot the last time. I still loved him a lot. I didn't hestitate and answered my phone asap.

„Hey" was the only thing i said before he cut me off.

„Miles, we need to talk"

„Sure. Just come to my dressing room. I just finished doing my make up, so I'm ready."

„Okay see you in a minute." With those words we hung up. We didn't even mention a little I love you, like we used to do. Things changed and i guessed i knew why he wanted to talk. Suddenly a few tears rolled down my cheeks, I didn't even notice i was crying, until i tasted the salty tears on my lips. _Don't cry, you act like a baby, _I thought to myself.

A few minutes later Nick arrived at my room with a blank expression on his face. He noticed i had been crying but he also knew I tried to hide it. He just knows me to well. I wanted to let him say what he had to so i invited him to sit on the little sofa to talk.

„Miley, you know the past few weeks had been hard."

I just nodded, not able to say anything. I felt another tear rolling down my cheek.

„Hey Miley, look at me, please." He placed his hand under my chin and liften up my head. He wiped away the tears which were still rolling down my cheeks. „Please don't cry."

„Nick, why shouldn't I?! It isn't that I want to, but i can't help it. Anyways, why are you here? We have to do a concert soon."

„I know, I know." He smiled weakly but I saw he was dying inside. I knew there was something he was hiding. And i also knew that he's going to tell me so soon.

„So what's the matter?"

„Miles, I thought a lot. And I think I can't do this anymore. I mean us. It isn't working."

Those were the words i didn't want to hear. I couldn't help it but just broke down, crying. He tried to comfort me but it just hurt me more. After a few seconds I was able to speak again.

„You mean it's over?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

„Yes… I'm so sorry Miles." He said with tears in his eyes. It doesn't seem to be easy for him either, but i didn't care at this moment. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

„Nick, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." I said crying even harder. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

„Miles, I… I.. I can't." He said while he was looking at the ground shyly. I heard him sighing and saw a single tear falling down on the floor. _Single… That's what we are now… At least he's also crying.. But I have to stay strong. At least until he left my room._

„Don't EVER call me Miles again. You lost the right to do that right now. And Nick, LEAVE!"

„But Miley I… Let me explain …" I just cut him off, with mascara and tears all over my cheeks.

„LEAVE ME ALONE!! NOW!"

With those words he left, without looking back. This was the moment where I totally broke down, unable to move, but i knew I had to do this concert. Together with _him._ Not for me, or for him but for the fans who were waiting outside.

„Are you alright hunny?" My mom asked when she entered the room.

„Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. And i knew my mom knew it, too.

„Do you want to talk about it, while I'm doing your make up again?"

„Not really." said with her caring mother voice.

„Okay, whatever you want. But you know you can tell me everything." She My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of my mom.

„Well alright. Mom, Nick just came in and broke up with me… I don't think I'm able to do this concert tonight. Not together with _him._" I said as i felt my eyes filled with tears again.

„Don't worry hun. You know you can make it. And after this concert we're going to get you some ice-cream at the hotel. Alright."

„Alright" I said and forced a weak smile.

**Nick's POV**

I went down the halls, back to the dressing room I shared with my big brothers. I came in with a sad expression on my face and they immediately noticed that I wasn't alright.

„What's wrong dude?" Joe, the one who usually isn't so caring ‚bout my feelings, asked with a quiet voice.

„Miley and I… We… Well _I_ broke up with her." I said sadly.

„Man, you really did?! Why?"

„'Cause I couldn't handle it anymore. All the paparazzi around us since they found out about Miley and me, the fights it caused and just everything." I slowly answered.

„But what about the concert? And the rest of the tour? You're going to see her every day, for at least two more weeks."

„I know. And i really don't know the answer to this questions."

Kevin came in the room and saw Joe, hugging and comforting Nick when Joe just nodded. Kev came in and just said that they have to be ready in 10 minutes.

_10 Minutes until I have to see HER again. I don't know if I can make it. The pain in her eyes. Am I really able to take it?! I guess I have to._

**Miley's POV**

„Miley, you have to be on stage in 5 minutes." My manager said as he went in.

I pulled away from the hug my mom gave me and looked up.

„Alright." I said with a faked smile on my face.

„Are you sure you wanna do this concert?" My mom asked a but worried.

„Yeah I am." I said when I left the room.

I had to perform first, then it was their turn. But I didn't even look at them, not even at Joe or Kevin, who really didn't do anything to me.

The concert was almost done after I performed „East Northumberland High". There was just one song left and I had to introduce it. _Lucky me_ I thought.

„Did you enjoy the concert?" I screamed to the crowd with all the people who were cheering and screaming. „I guess this was a yes, wasn't it?" The crowd went wild.

„Well then you'll love this. I know you guys love the JBs, so lets see if they'll join me here on stage." I said with a big but faked smile on my face.

I looked to the corner of the stage where they were standing and they knew it was their turn to run on stage. Kev and Joe were almost by my side when Nick still hestitated. And i knew exactly how he felt. I was kind of happy when I saw he thought about staying backstage. But then I looked into the crowed who were wondering where Nick was. So I did something I never expected me to do tonight. I went off of stage and took Nick's hand to show him that he should join us on stage.

„C'mon. We have a song to sing." I said weakly.

„Are you sure you want me to be out there?"

„Would I be here if I wasn't? No, so C'mon and get out there with me. But don't think the thing between us is alright again, just because I'm here to get you."

„I didn't expect it to be alright. But okay, lets go." He said.

We ran on stage together, still holding hands. When I realized we did I immediately pulled away. I still didn't know why I got him. But though my heart was broken I was a little happy about it. DEEP DEEP inside.

We performed the song, called „We got the party with us" and left the stage after the crowd screamed and went even wilder. Anyone could see there was something wrong with me and Nick, but no one seemed to care, they just liked the concert.

After the concert we went backstage, all of us went to their own dressing room. But I couldn't go without looking at him. He still seemed to be so perfect to me. I caught him staring at me, too, and when my eyes met his lips he mouthed a little _Thank you_ and turned around. It felt like I was dying inside.

When I got to my dressing room I just started crying. _I'm so so weak…_ I kept saying, well thinking, this to myself all the time. My mom joined the room a few minutes after I did and were were ready to leave to our tourbus. _Damn it_ I thought when I saw the picture of Nick and me which was covering a part of the wall in my was a picture which had been taken three month ago, before the whole fight started. _Great. _It just reminded me of the good old times. The times I'll never get back. And with this thought I fell asleep.

**Nick's POV**

_Why do I have to be such a jerk?! I love her…_I kept thinking. We were on the way to our tour bus when Joe suddenly stopped me.

„Joe, let me go."

„No, Nick. Lets go for a walk and talk."

„JOE, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now. I just lost my girlfriend, my first love, the love of my life. And I definitely DON'T want to talk about it right now!"

„Calm down. I just wanted to help."

„Sorry Joe. I just don't know what I'm saying here. And I don't know what to do."

„It's alright. Maybe you should just go to bed now."

„I guess you're right."

„See you tomorrow"

„Yeah…"

I went into the bus and straight to my bunk when I saw a picture, _OUR_ picture, hanging on the wall. She looked at me with her blue eyes and had a huge smile on her face, not one of the faked once she put on tonight after the… the… _Breakup…_

_Damn it_ I thought when I looked at this picture again. I already regret everything. But I know she'll NEVER forgive me.. _Great. _It just reminded me of the good old times. The times I'll never get back. And with this thought I fell asleep…


	2. Flashbacks

**Miley's POV**

Though I had fallen asleep real fast last night I was still tired of crying. I woke up lots of times, always found tears all over my face. It was crazy. It was around 5am when I decided to go out for a walk, to clear my mind and think about everything again.

I slipped out of my pjs and put on my old jeans. I knew it was cold so I looked for my sweatshirt. When I found it and got changed I grapped my coat and my iPod. Actually I thought music would be the thing which could help right now, but when I turned on the music I heard a song I really wanted to avoid right now. It was the song we chose as _OUR_ song. Immidiately another tear streamed down my face and I turned off my iPod.

I finally was outside and was about to go to the little park near the parking lots where the tour buses were standing when I heard a familiar voice screaming my name. It was Joe who usually knew how to cheer me up so I was a little bit happy to see him.

„Joe, what are you doing here at this time?" I asked, a laughter in my voice.

„Tired of hearing Nick sobbing the whole night."  
„Oh…"  
„Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him."  
„It's alright. It's just hard. Well wanna walk with me a while?"  
„Yeah, sure" Joe said as we started walking through the dawn.

We found a bench and I sat down, Joe sat next to me. He was I shivered.

„Are you cold? Shall we go back?" He asked worried.

„N-N-No." I stuttered. It wasn't because it was cold, I didn't even realize it was, I shivered and stuttered because I was crying again.

Joe realized a tear fell down my cheek so he just pulled me into a tight hug.

„It's gonna be alright, Miles."

„No, Not this time. We broke up. It's over. I don't know what to do anymore. I'll have to see him every day for almost two more weeks. How am I able to get over all this when he is around me all the time?! I can't do this Joe. I used to be strong, I kept telling myself that everything had been alright when we fought again, but it definitely wasn't. I…" I lost my voice, wasn't able to talk. I sobbed and looked up at Joe.

„Just give it some time…"

It felt like we were sitting there for hours but in fact it was just 30 minutes. We decided to go back before anyone else wakes up and sees we were away. When we arrived at the buses Joe gave me a hug and both of us went to the own bus. _Am I really strong enough to handle it?!_

**Nick's POV**

It was 8am when I woke up. I looked over to Joe's bunk but it was open. _Wait, Joe's up that early?! That's impossible._ I thought when I got out of my own one. I went through the bus to look for him but tried to wake up no one else.

I finally found him at the little living room.

„Joe, what are you doing here so early? You usually never stand up before 10." I said raising an eyebrow.

„Yeah but I couldn't get sleep ‚cause someone couldn't stop whinig all night." He sounded pissed.

„Sorry dude."

„No, it's alright Nick. I know what you're going through.. Well kinda. Wanna talk now."

„Sure.."

So I told Joe the whole story. His face looked like he was thinking about something but i didn't bother to ask him about it. It could be something he doesn't want to tell.

When I finished my story Joe looked down.

„So that's ot. But Joe I really …" Joe cut me off.

„Nick, I talked to Miley. I didn't want to tell you but I guess I have to as your brother."

„When did you talk to her?"

„Just a few hours ago. She was out for a wald when I met her."

„Oh… Alright.."

„She really loves you Nick. You know she's like a sister to me and she's real hurt. I really don't care why you broke up. But at least do me a favour."  
„Joe, I don't know…"

„Please. Just listen what I you to do."  
„Alright.. What is it?"

Joe smiled a bit. „Nick, try to be her friend again. Not boyfriend, but be there for her, take care about her and apologize for hurting her. We both know you regret it."

„Joe… I really don't know if I can do that."

„Just give it a try." Joe said and left the bus to get breakfast.

I just went back to bed told me that I won't do anything until tonight. Until I have to be on stage again. See _HER_ again. I sighed.

**Miley's POV**

I just layed on my bed the whole day. Well at least until I had to get up for the concert. I sighed. I really didn't want to see him. Not after yesterday. Not after the talk with Joe, because I was pretty sure that he told Nick about it. _Damn it_, I thought, I'm a stong girl. And another tear streamed down my face_._

I took out a book with old pictured, on it was the word „Memories". Nick and I made this book when we started dating and filled it with pictured. I hestitated but opened it. The first picture was the one of the day we met the first time. _Wow we look so young._ I sighed again.

_Flashback_

_I entered the big room when my eyes met this boy. He had chocolate brown eyes and brown curly hair. He looked down so I couldn't see his face. I stared at him when he suddenly looked up and caught me staring. Wow this was emberassing. I slowly went away._

_I stood at a table and talked to my dad when I got thirsty so I told him I was going to get something to drink. He just nodded and I left him. When I was about to buy a bottle of water I felt a light tap at my shoulder. I thought it was my dad so I sighed but didn't turn around._

„_I guess I'm old enough to get something to drink by mysel-„ I got cut off._

„_Ehrm…" I didn't know this voice and immediately turned around and looked at this cute boy I noticed when I entered the room._

„_Oh S-s-sorry.. I thought you were someone else.." I muttered while I blushed._

„_It's okay. I didn't want to bother you ot something."_

„_No, wait, you don't."_

„_Okay. Well I'm Nick."_

„_I'm Miley." I said smiling. He blushed a bit._

„_So uhm … Miley.. beautiful name. Wanna … Wanna hang out?"_

„_Sure. I just have to tell my dad" _

_We spend the whole day together, took pictures, laughed a lot and changed numbers. _

_It was an awesome day._

_End of flashback_

I smiled weakly. It difinitely was one of the best days of my life. I turned the page and saw a picture of our first kiss. It was at the day he asked me out.

_Flashback_

_It was 3 in the afternoon when my phone blew up. _

_I looked at the caller ID. It was Nick. I immediately picked up my cell._

„_HEY" I almost screamed into the phone happily._

„_Hey Miles." He said._

„_What's up?"_

„_Nothing, just wanted to know if you already planned something for tonight."  
„Nope. Did you plan anything?"_

„_Well I was wondering if we could go .. uhm .. to the beach tonight."_

„_Of course" I said smiling._

„'_kay, imma pick you up at 5."_

„_Alright, See yah."_

_I got ready and he arrived at my place in time. We greeted and hugged each other smiling again. We went to the beach talking about some random stuff._

_When we were at the beach we joked around a bit but suddenly Nick got real serious._

„_Nick, is something wrong?" I asked worrying about him._

„_No, no. It's just that…" He hestitated. I looked into his eyes and tried to comfort him._

„_Just tell me. You know we can talk about everything."_

„_Yeah i know.. Well Mile, I.." He blushed and looked down._

_I lifted his chin and made him looking me in the eyes._

„_Look at me. And just say it" I smiled._

„_You're right. Miley i know we're young. But there is something I fee about you. Not the usual friends stuff. As soon as I looked into your eyes I knew you are someone special. And soon I found out that you're an awesome person. I didn't want to believe it. People say you shouldn't fall for your best friend.. But obviously I did. So that's it. Miley Ray Cyrus, I don't just love you. I'm IN LOVE with you." Nick said still looking at me._

„_Wow Nick I… I don't know what to say."_

„_I knew telling you was a bad idea. I guess I should be going now" He wanted to stand up when I stopped him._

„_Nick, wait. I didn't know what to say ‚cause I'm in love with you, too!!" I said._

„_You are?" _

„_Yes" I answered._

„_Wow Miley.. So.. Will.. Will you be my girl- …" I just cut him off._

„_YES" I screamed with a huge smile on my face._

_OMG I can't believe he finally asked me out._

_He looked at me and I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me gently. It was the first kiss for both of us. And it was one of the best ones._

„_I love you" I said pulling away._

„_I love you, to- …"_

_End of flashback_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	3. It's really over

**Nick's POV**

I thought a lot about what Joe just said. He was right. I needed to talk to Miley. I didn't want to lose her. And I didn't want to hurt her. I hate to see her hurt. But I had to break up. She can't find out the reason. Never.

I looked through our pictures while I was thinking. Those pictures made me even sadder than I already was. I knew I had to go and talk to her. I knew I had to do it soon. So I decided to wait 'til I found the right words to tell her I was sorry. And I really was

When I found the words I wanted to tell her I slowly went out of the tourbus. There were still more than three hours 'til we had to get ready for the concert. I walked over to her bus with a lot on my mind but it felt like nothing at all. All the words I wanted to say, everything I figured out before seemed to be out of my mind.

I stood in front of her tour bus and hestitated. _Am I really doing the right thing? Or should I wait? NO, Joe said I should talk to her, so I will. _I thought to myself.

I lifted my hand and knocked on her door. When she didn't open I thought she wasn't there, so I turned around and was about to walk away…

**Miley's POV**

I slowly stood up and went to the door. When I opened it I stood there in shock. A curly head boy was about to go away.

"Nick?" I said when I could speak again.

"Miley."

"Nick, what are you doing here?!"

"I… I wanna talk."

"Do you really think I'm in the mood to talk right now?!" I said trying to hide my tears.

"No, I didn't expect you to talk. I just want you to listen."

"I don't know."

"Miley, please, give me at least a chance."

"Nick, we broke up yesterday. Do you really think the time to talk is now?"

"Maybe not but that's why I want to talk to you. I really don't want to lose you." I saw the sadness in his face and my heart melted.

"Alright.. Well would you like to come in?"

"Sure…"

We walked to the lounged when I noticed the book still lay there opened at the page with our kissing picture on it.

"Oh" I said when I realized it. I felt my head went red.

"No need to get emberassed… I looked at it, too."  
"You did?!"

"Of course. Miley I never said I don't regret that we broke up. I thought you talked to Joe. Then you should know it's hard for me, too."

"Nick… Why.. Why did we break up then?" I said sobbing.

"I.. I can't explain it right now. But I promise you I will. When I'm ready for it."

"Whatever. Anyway, why did you come here?"

"Like I said, I don't want to lose you. Maybe we can't talk it out now. But maybe we could stay as friends."

"I really don't know. It's going to be hard.. Even sitting here and talking is hard." And I couldn't hold my tears back.

"Miles don-.." I cut him off again.

"You still lost the right, remember."  
"Yeah, sorry, Miley."

"Just.. Just give me some time. I need to think about it."

"Alright."

"I guess you should go now…" I said though I wanted him to stay. I wanted it so bad. But I couldn't tell him.

"Thanks for listening."

"Welcome." I forced a smile and lead him to the door.

"See yah tonight."

"Yeah.. See yah."

The days passed by and I barely talked to Nick. In fact I just did when I really had to. I avoided him although I almost died inside. It was stupid, this feeling hurt me a lot but I didn't know how I could get over this pain. I wrote a few songs at this time.

Those two weeks felt like months. I stayed in my bus most of the time, 'cause I was afraid I could see _him_ outside. But soon the last day of the tour came by. This tour was awesome. Well most of the time. The fans loved it and I did, too. It was fun to be with the guys. They were great to hang out with. I knew I was going to miss it.

The concert almost began when we stood backstage, all together, chatting and laughing. Yes, I stood there with Nick , but we didn't even look at each other. Well I looked at him to see if he was staring, he was and immediately looked down. I blushed. Things were real awkward between us.

The concert was like all the other once we did the last two weeks. We pretented like everything was alrigt so no one realized what was going on. Well they figured out there was something going on but the fans didn't care at all. They were there for the concerts. I couldn't help but smiled at this thought.

After the concert our mood went down. We knew it was the last evening together for a while. We didn't go out and celebrated, because we had to leave early.. They had to be in New Jersey, I had to go back to LA. So this was the time to say goodbye.

We got changed at met in the big hallway to say goodbye. I went to the group and hugged everyone, except Nick. I saw his sad face but I just couldn't go there and hug him. It hurt a lot but I knew I had to do this. Tears streamed down my face. _I'm sorry _I mouthed and I knew he understood it, because he nodded and looked at his shows like he used to do when he was sad.

"Goodbye guys" I said and turned around.

**A/N I know this is a short chapter but I hope you like it anyways. This chapter kinda made me cry. Especial when I wrote the end. Please review. I try to upload the next chapter soon. **


	4. The hard truth

**Miley's POV**

It was a few days after the end of the tour and I barely was outside. I just went out when I really had to and my parents couldn't see me like this anymore but of course they didn't force me to go out. They just were there for me.

I was writing on a song when my dad came in.

"How are you today Hun?" He asked.

"Alright I guess. I really do my best to get over it." I lied. The truth was I was still dying inside, I just didn't want to show it.

"Okay. Well I just wanted to tell you dinner's ready at 7."

"Thanks dad. I'll be there." I couldn't believe what I just said. I usually ate at my room since we're back home.

"Seems like you're really doing better?" He asked worried.

"Kinda. Well dad would you mind letting me alone again? I really want to finish this song and – " He cut me off.

"You're writing a new song?" He wondered.

"Uhm yeah. I just need the last part."

"Can I hear it?"

"Dad, it's about _him._"

"Oh…"

"But actually… I thought maybe I could perform it at the Golden Globes next months.."

(**A/N I don't know when she performed it the first time or if the Golden Globes were at this time, but let's just pretend it was like that**)

"I guess that's possible. But maybe you should hurry a bit then. You also need to rehearsal it with the band and everything. "

"yeah, I know. Thanks dad. " A small smile was on my face. The first real smile in months.

"No problem. See you for dinner then. "

Dad closed the door and left me alone again. This song will be a great one. A good way to show how much he had hurt me lately.

I almost finished the song when my cell blew up. _UGH why now?!_ I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Mandy.

"Shamderz, what's up? It's been a while.." I said, pretending to be happy.

"Miles, just thought I should call you 'cause it really has been a while." She said but her voice sounded like there was something wrong.

"So.. Is there anything wrong? You don't seem to be that happy."  
"Nope, I'm okay. But what about you? Your dad says you seem to be better. Finally. But I don't believe it. I know you."

"Mandy, really, I'm okay. I wasted too many tears. Too many tears for a boy I love. A boy I thought who'd love me back." I sighed.

"It's going to be alright. Want me to come over?"

"Sleepover?"

"Sure." Mandy screamed happily.

"Be at my house at 6."

"Yeah, See yah Shmilerz."

We hung up. _Tonight will be awesome. Mandy always knows how to cheer me up. And I really wanna know if she likes the song and what she thinks about it._ I thought.

It was 5pm when I decided to take a shower. I was about to go to the bathroom when my cell phone blew up again. But it wasn't just anyone's ringtone. It was _his_ ringtone. I went to my bed where my phone lay and grabbed it. But I immediately hestitated. I wanted to press the 'ignore' button when my finger slid over to the 'answer' button.

"H-Hello?" I muttered.

"Hey. It's Joe."

"Joe?! Don't you have your own cell to call me?"

"Actually I do but I'm not the one who wants to talk to you so bad. I'm not the one who wants to apologize."  
"Well why are you calling then? And why are you using _his_ phone? You totally shocked me Joe."

"I'm sorry Miles. I just wanted to see if you'd pick up if Nick would've called you. 'Cause you didn't do the last few times." He almost whispered.

"You see I would. Well actually I wouldn't but I just couldn't press 'ignore' like I did so often the last times he called. Btw, why are you whispering?"

"Well.. uhm.. It's.." He stuttered.

"Joseph Adam Jon-" He interrupted me.

"I'm in Nick's room but Nick's out with Selena but left his phone here. So I decided to call you. But no one should hear me."

"Oh okay.. Wait, who's Selena?"

"Miles I really don't think I should tell you now.."

"Joe.. Please.."

"No Miles. This isn't my business. Ask my brother."

"I'm not talking to him, remember?!"

…

**Nick's POV**

Selena didn't feel well after we ate something so I walked her home. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I walked home, too.

When I was about to go to my room I heard a voice in there – Joe's voice. _What the hell is he doing in MY room?!_. I went through the door and he looked real surprised but also scared. He was hiding something behind his back but I didn't care.

"Joe what are you doing in MY room?!

"Nick, we need to talk."

"I don't think I have to talk to you."

"Trust me, you do." I stood there with a blank expression on my face.

"Well what's the matter?"

"Miley." My smile faded.

"Is anything wrong with her?"

"No, no. She's alright. Well if her mood is what you would call alright. Anyway Nick, why are you doing this to her? To yourself?"

"Doing what?"

"See you're doing it again. Being like that. You act like a jerk. Actually you are one. You broke her heart. And she really didn't deserve it. I talked to her friend Mandy and she said Miley's in her room almost all the time. She barely talks to anyone. She's real hurt. And so you are."

"I was Joe. I was. But life must go on. I loved her a lot. But I had to do this. I had to break up and a breakup causes pain. Listen, I really never wanted to hurt her that much. I never wanted to lose her. I thought it'd be alright after a while. It obviously isn't. Not for Miley. I tried to apology lots of times. She didn't answer her phone. She didn't text or mail me back. What am I supposed to do?! I remember everything about her. Her eyes, her looking, her laugh, just everything. Especial things like our kisses, when we danced. She was one of the best and also craziest girls I ever met. We danced in the rain without music. I really miss those times. But I have Selena now. She's my girlfriend." I explained, hoped he believed the last words.

**Miley's POV**

_Girlfriend?! Did he just say girlfriend?!_

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I tried it so hard but I'm just not strong enough. What he said made me happy. Until he mentioned the world girlfriend. My world fell apart. I couldn't believe it.

When Mandy arrived she found me on my bed crying hard. I told her the whole story and she just comforted me. She went to the kitchen to get some ice-cream and watched _The Notebook_ together.

I received a text in the middle of the movie.

From: Joe

I'm sorry for what happened early. I didn't want you to hear the last part. But don't worry, Nick doesn't know you heard it.

Joe

Mandy looked up from the movie and at my cell.

"Do you want me to talk to Joe?"

"No, Imma do it. And hey it's just texting."

"You're right."

_It isn't your fault. No need to be sorry. I could've hung up if I wasn't too curious. It's alright. Just.. just one thing. When did they start dating?_

_Miles._

From: Joe

Actually they started dating a few days after you broke up. He asked her out.

_Okay._

From: Joe

Are you sure you're okay with this?

_Joe, I am sure. Kind of. It's hard to handle. And I guess no one likes to hear the one you love so much likes someone else. I just have to go through this._

From: Joe

You didn't hear what he said after all this, did you?

_No, I didn't. obviously. But I don't really care. He has Selena and maybe he gets happy with her. Well I want to watch the movie now. See you… I guess.. _

I didn't want to hear more. This whole thing hurt me too much. Joe was a great friend but he didn't help at all. Not right now.

After the movie we went to my room and I showed Mandy the song and played it for her.

"Wow, Miles, that's amazing. And you're really going to perform it at the Golden Globes?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Well I just hope they won't be there, too."  
"I guess they will. But don't worry about it. You'll do a great job. You always do."

"Thanks Shmanderz."

We went to bed after this conversation.


	5. Unexpected events

**Miley's POV**

The last two weeks I worked at my song a lot. It had to be perfect, because now it was official now, they were going to be there, too. No one knew about my new song, except my family and some close friends.

It was the day of the Golden Globes and I had already been ready, though there was still one hour left before we had to leave. So I decided to check my A!M. I hadn't been on there for a while. And I immediately knew the reason why. Nick had sent me lots of messages after we were done with the tour. He really was sorry. But I wasn't ready to forgive him. And I wouldn't. I know we had broken up almost more than 3 months ago but it's hard to forgive a guy who broke your heart when you dated almost two years.

_NickJayy's online now._

_Damn it I thought. Well it's now or never. I have to talk to him. It doesn't really matter if now or tonight I guess. _I thought and clicked on his screen name.

Shmilerzz: Hey…

Nickjayy: Oh, Hey Miley..

Shmilerzz: Seems like we're going to see each other tonight..

Nickjayy: Yeah, I guess. You haven't been online a while, have you?

Shmilerzz: No I haven't. I was too busy. Writing songs, being at the studio .. you know.

Nickjayy: Sounds fun.

Shmilerzz: It is. Well.. How've you been?

Nickjayy: Alright. How about you?

Shmilerzz: Okay I guess..

Nickjayy: Are you sure?

Shmilerzz: Yes. Why?

Nickjayy: Joe..

Shmilerzz: Oh..

Nickjayy: Okay this is awkward.

Shmilerzz: Yeah, it is.. Well I guess I g2g now. See you in an hour..

Nickjayy: Alright, see yah. Bye.

Shmilerzz: Bye.

Wow this conversation was weird. I knew I wasn't ready to talk to him like a mature person. But I'm just 15. I just hoped that night wouldn't be like that..

We arrived at the red carpet an hour later. Many celebrities were there. I saw many famous actors, actresses, singers and bands.. I walked a few inches when I posed for the first paparazzi. I looked to the limo which was standing there and saw _him_. He looked at me and all I wanted to do was crying. But I knew I had to smile at least 'til I was inside. So I just nodded as a hello, no hug, not even for his brothers, and walked down the red carpet.

I found the seats for me and my family soon. Second row. Wow. I was so excited. But my smile faded when I saw the three boys walking to the front rows, too. I immediately shivered when I saw them going to the seats next to my family and me. _Oh no. It should be an amazing evening but I didn't expect it to turn out like that. _

"Hey I didn't know you were sitting here, too" Joe said smiling. He was the only one who still was very close to me. Kevin obviously also preferred my 'replacements' Selena and Demi. I could see the T-Shirt he was wearing. A team Selena T-Shirt. It hurt to see him wearing it but I didn't mind at all.

The thing that hurt the most was knowing Nick sat almost next to me.

"And I didn't know you'd sit here, too." I answered a little bit too coldly.

"Miles, we didn't chose the places. Just make the best out of it. I'm going to sit next to you. Then Kev. Then Nick. He won't get the chance to talk to you unless you want to." He whispered.

"I know. And I didn't do either. It's alright. And hey it's fun to sit next to you. Don't worry. I'm alright."

"That's good to hear Miles." I saw Nick looking at Joe and me when he heard we were talking. His eyes were empty like his thoughts were far away.

The show began so we had to stop talking for a while.

My performance was one of the last ones so I had to leave my seat later than the JBs. It was a good thing though. I changed the dress and made my make up darker. My hair was black now. I grabbed my pink lip gloss, Nick's favourite, and his dog tag and put it on.

I got ready just in time.

I stood in front of the microphone and introduced my song:

"This song is a song no one did ever hear before. This is the first time I'm performing it and I can honestly say this song is something that really means a lot to me. It's a private one and I wrote it all by myself. I think the person I wrote it about knows who I'm talking about."

I paused and looked at Nick. He looked at the ground shyly. He knew I was talking about him. He saw his dog tag around my neck.

"I hope you all like the song." I said and the music started.

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby  
It was real  
It was right  
But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left is,  
All these ashes_

Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean

In a dream, you appear  
For a while, you were here  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving

Where does the love go,  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again,  
At the bottom of the ocean

This is it  
Let go  
Breathe

You don't have to love me for me  
To baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad  
Be happy  
And I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
Be happy

Be happy

I sighed when I finished the song and looked at Nick's empty seat. Then at Kev and his shocked impression. After that I looked at Joe who just nodded. I thanked the people there and went backstage.

I was shocked when I went into my dressing room. _He _stood in front of me. He looked said.

"Nick I…"

"Miley, I know what's going on.."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I talked to Joe. And I also know 'bout the phone call.."

"Oh…"

"No, it's alright. I guess I should've told you. I really didn't want you to find it out this way. And I want to apologize."

"You want to apologize 'cause you fell for someone else?"

"Miley, I didn't fall for anyone else. You'll always be in my heart, my #1, remember. Bre-"

I felt I was about to cry but I tried to stay strong and cut him off.

"Nick, you're with Selena and YOU asked HER out."

"Miley, please just listen to me. I really never wanted to hurt you, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I wasn't allowed to tell you the reason for breaking up with you but I can't see you like that anymore. I never wanted to break up with you. But everyone told me to do. Also our manager did. So I had to. He said our relationship wasn't good for the career of my brothers and me. He said I'd have to decide. And you know how important this life is to me. People kind of forced me to break up with you after the pictures. But I regret I listened to them. I realized I miss you so much. Miley, I love you. Always did , always will."

"I.. I don't know what to say Nick. But I can't forgive you all of a sudden. And I love you too. Always did, always will " I smiled weakly.

"Just let me do something, okay?"

"Uhm okay…"

He came to me and touched my arm. I felt sparks everywhere. Sparks I didn't feel in a while. Our faces almost touched when I felt his warm breath at my lips. I breathed heavily.

"Nick.. W-w-what are you doing?" I whispered.

I just had finished the sentence when he leaned in and kissed me. I stood there shocked but when he pulled away I kissed him back. We didn't pull away for a few minutes, it turned into a little make out session when I suddenly pulled away.

"Nick, we can't do that. It's wrong."

"How can something be so wrong when it feels so right?"

"I'm not ready to forgive you yet. You're with Selena. I guess it's better when you go now.."

"Shit, Selena. I totally forgot about her."

"You forgot about her?!"

"Well it's that I'm .. I'm not in love with her. Maybe she likes me more than I like her but I guess she knows I can't be without you. You're too important to me. I care about you too much. It's obvious."

"But why.. why .. are .. you.. dating.. her.. then?" I said between the sobs.

He put his arms around me and hold me tight. I wanted to resist but I couldn't. I was crying again.

"Don't cry.. Everything will be alright." I don't know how he did it, but anyhow he comforted me though he was the reason why I was crying.

"Thanks Nick."

"Always. Remember, I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. Maybe you can't forgive me now but that still doesn't mean I can't be a friend to you."

"Why are you always so nice to me? No matter how stupid I act?"  
"'Cause I care about you. I don't want to lose you forever. I love you."

"Thanks so much. And I care about you too."

I hugged him tight when we heard someone clearing his throat behind us.

"Oh, hey Joe…" I said pulling away from the hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Reunion?" He smiled.

"Actually, no. We just talked."

"But this hug really didn't seem like talking." Nick finally said something, too.

"Joe, I really think we should leave Miley alone now. I guess her parents are already wondering where she is."

"Right, that's why I'm here. 'Cause you were away. And she was, too."

"Yeah… right.. so well c'mon Joe."

"Wait, ima go with you." I suddenly said.

"But you didn't even change closes yet." Joe said impatiently.

"Wait in front of the door and give me 5 minutes."

"Alright." He exclaimed.

**Nick's POV**

I rolled my eyes at my brothers attitude but didn't say anything.

"Damn dude did you really have to disturb this moment?!" I said when we were outside of her dressing room.

"Calm down bro. I thought you just talked. And you comforted her 'cause she was crying."

"Well when you went inside, yeah.."

"Wait, Nick, what happened?!"

"Joe, this isn't your business."

"Oh it is.. You're my brother, she's my best friend, more like a sister to me, and you dated a long time. So it is."

"Well uhm… I told her the truth. And then…"

"You finally told her what you feel?"

"Yeah, I did. And I told her the whole thing about Selena. And that I don't love her. But Miley said she can't forgive me. Not now. Then I kissed her. But she didn't kiss back so I pulled away. But suddenly she grabbed my face and kissed me back… Joe, we kinda made out."

"You did what?!"

"Just for a few minutes, don't worry."

"Alright.. And I guess it's your thing."

"Yeah. And not a word to Miley. I don't want her to know I told you. I really don't want to start another fight."

"No need to worry dude."

Suddenly the door opened and Miley stood in front of us.

"Ready to go?" She asked, her voice still showed she cried.

"Yeah." I said.

"Finally" Joe smirked.

"Oh shut up." Miley smiled. Wait, she smiled?!

I looked at her and there was it the smile I fell in love with. I immediately smiled, too.

We linked arms, Miley was in the middle, but just until we arrived at the hall with all the seats. I looked at Miley's parents and saw they were happy to see their daughter smiling again.

It was time to go home and everyone hugged each other. When I stood in front of Miley I looked at her, I didn't need to say anything, she just nodded and I hugged her.

"Thanks." She whispered into my ear and pulled away.

"You're welcome." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Just give me some time to think. Well, see you."

"Alright. See you. Bye."

"Bye" She said and turned around.

I sighed and went home. It was a good day. Everything seemed to get alright again. I knew it might take a while but there was a chance to have her forgiving me. This night was the first night I could sleep without the bad feeling I had since I left her..


	6. Broken friendship

**Miley's POV**

I talked to Nick a lot the week after the Golden Globed but it was less each day. After like a week we didn't talk anymore. Not 'cause we didn't want to. But it felt weird. He was still my ex and I told him I needed time for myself. He understood it and he knows I wouldn't need much time.

Another month went by and we still didn't talk again. I tried to call him a few times, but he never answered his phone. One time it got answered, not by him but by his girlfriend, Selena. The only thing she said was I should back off and stay away from her boyfriend.

I also tried to mail and text Nick but never got an answer. I got sadder again. I started to feel hate inside. I didn't hate him. Just his attitude. And his girlfriend. Of course I never told him but Joe knows about it and I know he doesn't really like her, too.

The last time I felt like that writing a song helped so I decided to write another one. I was done after a few hours and immediately showed it my dad, I wanted to record the song as soon as possible.

He thought it was a good song so he called the studio and they said they had time the next day.

_Yay_ I thought. _Now I can show him what he really did to me. What a jerk boys can be!_

So I went to the studio the next day and recorded the song. It sounded amazing and I couldn't wait for the premier of it.

**Nick's POV**

It hurt me a lot that Miley and I didn't talk for almost a month now. I really thought we finally made it and are friends again. But she never even tried to call me again and never texted or mailed me. I didn't want to force her to do anything, I know she said she needed time for herself. Time to think. But I started to worry.

I really needed her in my life. I knew she was alright, Joe talks to her a lot. But he didn't tell me why she didn't talk to me. It was crazy. It seemed like everyone I really like hated me.

The next day I tried to call her but suddenly Selena came in.

"Hey babe, who are you calling."

"Just a friend." I answered.

"Nick, WHO?!" She was angry and I knew it.

"Miley.." I muttered but I knew she heard me.

"Why are you calling this slut?!"

"Selena, she isn't a slut! She's still a part of my life. Don't call her a slut again."

"And why shouldn't I?! Did you ever see those pics?! And we way she's dressing.."

"STOP IT!!"

"Nick, she isn't the right girl for you. She's not even almost perfect."

"And you think you are?!"

"Better than her. And I'm warning you. Don't EVER call or talk to her again."

"Wait, you're telling me to stop talking to one of my friends?"

"Yeah I am. So talk to her and you'll never see me again."

"Sel, I …"

"Nick, just let her go. She isn't worth it. And she doesn't deserve you, you're too good for her. Oh and don't think about leaving me."

"How can you tell me to stay with you?!"

"I'm your girlfriend, don't ever forget that. Oh and we're going on a date tonight. Pick me up at 7."

"Whatever.." I didn't want to say more. I was tired of fighting.

"See you tonight babe." She said and kissed me but I didn't kiss back.

"Yeah, see you.." I muttered. I wasn't in the mood for a date. I just couldn't say no. I knew she'd freak out.

Selena left and Joe came in.

"What was that dude? I heard you yelling all over the house." He almost laughed.

"We fought. Isn't that obvious?!"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't want to sound like that."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it."

"Right. So what happened?"

"Well I was about to call Miley, you know she didn't talk to me for a while and I didn't want to force her to talk to me with callings but I couldn't wait anymore, I was worried so I took my phone and called her when Selena walked in. We fought and she told me I'm not allowed to talk to Miley anymore. Joe, I don't know what to do. You know Selena. I can't break up with her. Not now."

"Wait, did you just say Miley didn't talk to you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause she told me she tried to call you lots of times, but you never picked up when she did. You never answered her texts and mails."

"Wait, I never got calls, texts or mails."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know Joe. But I really don't want to lose her."

"I know. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Welcome"

Joe left me, too and I was alone again. I lay on my bed and stared at the white ceiling.

Two days later I listened to the radio.

_Pop queen Miley Cyrus's new song is aviable now. "It's one of the most personal songs I ever sung. It just shows what I think about someone who used to be real close to me. A boy who really broke my heart when I thought everything was alright again. All my pain and all my feelings are in this song." She says in an interview for the OK! Magazine. And now let's see if it's true. Here's Miley's new song: 7 Things._

And I heard her wonderful voice.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_Sha Sha Sha Sha_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

I felt tears in my eyes. This song really hurt. But it says she loves me. I really don't know what to think about this girl but I love her so much. I just fell asleep after a while.

**Miley's POV**

_Wow my song just came out today_ I thought smiling. Maybe it's really unfair to him, but I didn't know what to do. And maybe he realizes how much he hurt me.

I gave another interview about the song and when I finally got home my mom told me that Joe was waiting in my room. _Joe?!_ What was he doing here?

I ran up the stairs and opened the door to my room.

"Hey Joe." I said hugging him. He hugged back.

"Hey Miles."

"What's up? And what are you doing here?"  
"I heard your song. Congrats it's amazing. But that's the reason why I'm here. It really hurt Nick when he heard it."

"I know.. but I just didn't know how to get over all this. I miss him, we didn't talk for a month. He just ignored me."

"Miles, he didn't ignore you. He told me he didn't get a text, a mail or a call by you. And I believe him."

"I know. I believe him, too, when you say so. But I sent him a lot. And I also called him lots of times."

"Well actually his girlfriend talked to him two days ago. They fought hard. She told him not to talk to you anymore. He thinks you'd hate him 'cause he thinks you didn't try to talk to him, but what I'm about to say is that I think Nick could listen to Selena, after your song. Maybe you really should give it some time. If he'd break up with her she'd freak out. I don't know what she would do then."

I sighed.

"You're right.. Well thanks for telling me about it."

"Welcome."

I started crying.

"Miles, don't cry. It's going to be alright. I know you're meant to be and no one will ever change that. You'll find back to each other someday and no one can change that."

"T-T-thanks."

"I think I should go now. My brothers shouldn't know I was here. And nick shouldn't know I told you."

"You're right.. Thanks again."

"Yeah. Bye Miles." He said and hugged me tight.

"Bye Joe."

He left me and I watched at the ceiling when I remembered one of the songs I wrote. I wanted to take it out from under my pillow but it wasn't there anymore. _Oh shit. Where is it?! No one's supposed to read it. _I guessed it was under my bed, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly I knew where it was. _JOE!! _I thought and started crying on my bed again…

**A/N I know it isn't as good as the other ones but I didn't have so much time to write it but I wanted to upload.. hope you like it anyways. Please review (: **


	7. New relationship and fights

**Miley's POV**

I performed at Nashville Star when my dad told me about this dude after the show.

"He is one of the young talents here and pretty nice. His name's Justin and you really should get to know him."

"Dad I'm really not in the mood to mingle."

"Miles, I know it's hard for you but you really have to go on with your life. Just see what you think about him. Make some new friends."

"Well alright dad, whatever. Just tell him to come to my dressing room in an hour."

"Alright Miles."

Dad left me and I turned on my iPod and listened to some music. I got changed and just got ready when I hears a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled.

There he stood. A good-looking guy, I guessed he was like 19 years old, brown, straight hair and he looked like he did lots of sports.

"Hey." I greeted him kinda smiling.

"Hi. I'm Justin."

"Oh, you're the boy my dad told me about."

"Yeah I guess I am." He smiled and I had to smile, too. But in fact I didn't really like him a lot.

"Well what do you think about hanging out anytime?" I wanted to be nice and asked. Not for me, but for my dad.

"Sure, why not. Here you have my number. Just call me when you want to hang out."

A few days later I really called him and we talked a lot. After a while we decided to meet and get some coffee and chill at my house later.

When the day came I got dressed real cute, like on a date. I wore a light blue dress and my black flip flops. I put on a bit make up, not too much, and also some lip gloss. I didn't dress like that a while.

At 3pm Justin was there to pick me up. I hugged him and we got a coffee at Starbucks. We sat down in a quiet corner so not so many people noticed us. We talked a lot and I got to know a lot about his life. He seemed to be nice. My first impression was so wrong.

Later at my house we sat in my room and watched a movie. We ended up cuddling. I couldn't help it but I felt safe. I liked to be there in his strong arms, my head on his chest. It was a romantic movie and when I looked up at Justin I knew there was a bit more than friendship.

He saw I was looking at him and before I could do anything he leaned in and kissed me. I immediately kissed back, I didn't know why but I did.

_Wow. _I thought. _He's a good kisser. Maybe I really should try to like him. He's a nice guy._

"Omg what was that?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be like that. I know what happened with –"

I cut him off with another kiss.

"So does that mean it's official?"

"I guess so." I answered and we kissed again.

_Nick has Sel, so why shouldn't I have someone else to love?_!

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't handle it anymore. I broke up with Sel. For Miley.

The surprise was I wasn't even sad about it. She seemed to be sad but I don't know if she really was. She was the kind of girl who acted strange sometimes. But Joe still cared about me. When he heard I broke up he came in to talk though he tried to avoid me the past month.

"Hey Nick. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I definitely am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Joe, I am." I answered annoyed. "Anyway, why did you came here? You avoided me the past month and now you're suddenly here?! I don't really think you just came in to ask how I am after the break up."

"Well I really didn't. I also wanted to talk to you. And show you something."

"So what is it?"

"I avoided you 'cause of Miley."

"I thought you didn't talk to her like a month, too."

"That's right. But there's a reason I didn't. I found something under her pillow when I waited for her in her room after she gave this interview about her song. I took it before she went in. I bet she knows I took it but anyways, I avoided you, because what she wrote was for you. I didn't want to make you feel bad or break up with Sel but now that you did I can show you."

"What is it Joe?!"

"It's a song. Well read it by yourself. I'll leave you alone now."

Joe handed me the piece of paper and went out, closing the door quietly.

I hesitated and looked at it after what felt like hours.

_For Nick _

_Goodbye_

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
_  
_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
When no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is Goodbye_

I woke up this morning  
And played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
And I don't mind  
  
_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
When no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
_  
_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprise to hear you say_

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
When no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying Goodbye  
Saying Goodbye  
oooh  
Goodbye

I read it over and over again. It was awesome. And I really knew how she felt. What I thought she felt until I turned on my laptop. I was on yahoo and read the news when I read it:

_Miley Cyrus and her new 20-year-old boyfriend: Isn't she too young for someone like him?_

_Miley was seen with Justin Gaston a few times now. They seemed to be real close, held hands, she hugged him and they giggled together a lot. They seem to be a couple. But is he really the right one for her?! She is 15, turning 16 in November and he's 20. We tried to find out more about him and found out he's an underwear model. He also was drunk a few times though he's under age. Not really the best commerce for such a young girl. We just hope she won't do a mistake.._

I couldn't believe what I just read. Miley wrote this song and now she's dating someone who really is wrong for her. I needed to talk to her so I decided to call her the next day.

**Miley's POV**

It was Saturday and Justin was busy so I wanted to stay in bed or at least at home all day and relax a bit. Around 11am my cell rang, I thought it was Justin so I didn't check the caller ID. It was a big mistake.

"Hey." I said didn't think about anything bad to happen.

"Hey Miley.. it's me, Nick.." He muttered.

"Oh… Nick.. Why are you calling?"

"I… I think we need to talk."

"About what?" I tried to act like I didn't really care but he knew I did.

"There were a few misunderstandings the last time.. Well uhm could we just meet?"

"I don't know…"

"Miley, just to talk.. Please.."

"Sure.. Wanna come over at 2?"

"Alright. Thanks. See you."

"Yeah, see you."

We hung up and I took a shower and got ready. At 2pm he stood in my room, I guessed my parents let him in.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey.."

"Wanna sit down?" I wanted to be nice.

"Sure."

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well Joe showed me this.. this song.."

"So he really took it?"

"Yeah, he did. Sorry for that though."

"It isn't your fault. It shouldn't have been read by anyone. Especial not by you… But well not that you read it… Did you like it?"

"It's awesome, really."

"So what did your girl say about it? or did you keep it from her, too?"

"She isn't my girl anymore. We broke up 2 days ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. You know how I thought about her. And you know my feelings."

"Nick.. I've a boyfriend now."

"I know, I read it on yahoo. Why didn't you even tell me?!"

"We didn't talk, remember?! And Joe also didn't talk to me. So why should've I told you?"

"I know we didn't talk. But no need to act like I'm not here anymore. And who's the one who said who'd need time and never called after that?!"

"I called you lots of times and you know that. So don't blame this one on me."

"Sure I forgot you're miss perfect. I'm really tired of your moods."

"Nick, I don't need you, I've a boyfriend."

"Yeah kinda a male whore, a drinking guy who's too old for you."

"Oh shut up! You'Re just jealous!!"

"I'm not. Miley you really changed! And in fact, I don't like the new Miley. I love you but not the one you pretend to be. TELL ME WHEN THE OLD MILEY'S BACK! 'CAUSE THE NEW ONE REALLY ISN'T WORTH TO BE SAD FOR!"

"Nick.. I'm.. I'm sorry." I almost cried.

"No Miley, I'm sorry that we have to end like this. But it's best when we don't talk anymore. It just causes us too much pain. But never forget one thing: I love you. Always did, always will. Tell me when you're yourself again. Bye." He turned around and left my room.

I stood there shocked, tears streaming down my face not, when I suddenly ran after him, yelling his name.

"NICK!!! NICK WAIT!! PLEASE!!"

"What do you want?!"

"Please don't leave me alone. I need you."

"It really doesn't seem like you do. You were the one who told me you don't need me you have your boyfriend. So now you get what you want. I leave you alone."

"But…"

"No buts Miley. It's too late."

He kissed me, knowing that's what I needed now. But I didn't feel a lot better, 'cause he turned around and left without looking back.

Just when he drove out of the gate I realized it was raining. My clothes were wet, I didn't wear shoes and I was shivering. I knew I was about to break down soon so I ran inside, lay on my bed and cried as hard as I could without anyone noticing it.

No one should see me like that now. Not now that everyone thinks I'd be so happy. I really liked Justin but I couldn't get over Nick. Inside I still loved him and I knew he'll always be in my heart. But I had to stop crying. Justin was the last one who should see me like that.

I thought a lot when I fell asleep in the middle of the day. And I dreamed about _him_ and our kiss earlier that day. When I woke up my eyes felt swollen and were red from crying. My face was still wet. I guess I cried while I was sleeping.


	8. Reunion

**Miley's POV**

The last time I talked to Nick was 4 months ago now. I had started dating Justin in September and stopped talking to Nick at this time. And it was January now. I didn't talk to Nick at my sweet 16, though he and his brothers were there.. and almost ruined my day if Tay hadn't been there to comfort me and make me feel better again. I also spend New Years Eve alone. This time was one of the worst times ever. I missed Nick a lot but I also had Justin.

It was a wonderful Saturday morning, a few days before Noah's birthday and Justin was at my house for breakfast when Noah suddenly spoke up at the table.

"Why can't I go and visit Frankie?" She didn't mention him for a while now. But I know she also missed her old best friend. She missed to hang out with him and she didn't understand why she couldn't see him. She knew about the hard time I went through but she didn't understand why. She was just 8.

"Noie you know why not." I replied quietly.

"Damn is she talking about this Jonas dude again?!"

"Justin, could you at least try to be nice to her."

"Miley I don't really think she should meet a Jonas."

"I think it's a thing between me and my sister. Frankie was her best friend, well he still is, and I thing they were separated for a long time now. She has a right to meet him no matter what happened between me and this family. She's my sister and she wants to see her best friend."

"So that means I can go and see him?" Noah screamed smiling.

"You have to ask mom and dad before but I guess so." I just had to smile back. She was so happy and so adorable.

"Thanks Miles." She jumped on my lap and hugged me tight.

"Welcome sis, and now go and ask, I have to talk to Justin."

Noah left with a huge smile on her face and I turned back to Justin.

"Miley, why the hell did you do that?!" Justin was mad.

"She's my sister and she misses her friend. So why not?! It's not your business anyway"

"It is.. More than you think."

"Oh don't get jealous. I don't have to do anything with the reason that Noah visits Frankie. I won't be there. So calm down."

"Whatever. I should leave now. Enjoy your day."

He just left.

_Ugh I hate when he acts like that. It's the 5__th__ big fight we had in the last 2 months. I can't even remember how much we fought since we're dating. _I sighed.

I had nothing to do that day so I decided to relax in the garden. It was warm outside though it was January, so I decided to get a cold limo and a good book. At like 4pm my mom came outside.

"Darling, what's wrong with you and Justin?"

"Uhh we just fought again. Don't worry mom."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." I replied. I wondered about myself. I didn't even sound sad.

"Alright. Well why I came out.. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure mom, ask."

"I know you don't want to, but could you pick up Noah tonight? Your dad and I have a meeting, Trace is out with his band an Brandi isn't home, too. But I don't want her to walk home all by herself."

"Sure, I'll pick her up."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled and noticed my mom was real happy about it.

"Thanks hun. So I have to get ready now. Pick her up at 6.30. Dinner's in the refrigerator, you just have to warm it up."  
"Alright. Have fun tonight."

I got ready to go to the Jonas' household at 6pm and started walking there at 6.20.

_Damn, what if HE opens the door?! I didn't see him for a while. Please let him be anywhere else but at home. _

When I arrived there I knocked on the door, begging he wouldn't open it.

**Nick's POV**

I sat in my room, writing a song, when I heard a light knock. I thought it had to be Mr or Mrs Cyrus, so I ran down the stairs and opened it. But it wasn't who I expected it to be. It was Miley.

"Hey. I'm here to pick up Noah." She said, and I knew I wasn't the only one who felt awkward.

"Hey. I didn't except you to be here.. Well they aren't back from the park yet.. Joe went there with them 'cause they got a bit annoying… So want me to call him and tell him to bring them here?" he suggested.

"Well maybe we should just go there and pick them up…"

_Wow I didn't expect her to say something like that. _I thought. _It could be awkward._

"Sure.. if you want to."

"Yeah so let's go."

We walked down the road quietly when we suddenly started to talk and the same time.

"Nick I.." She said.

"Miley I …" I started when she did. We both laughed.

"Alright, you start." I said.

"Haha okay. Nick, I want to apologize. What I did was wrong and the way I acted was stupid. The last few month were terrible. I miss you." She got serious.

"It's like you stole my words. That's exactly what I wanted to say. And sorry for the male whore thing.. I didn't want to be rude. I was just mad and of course I accept the people you're dating."

"I wish the one I'm dating would accept my friends…" She muttered, I guessed she didn't want me to hear it so I acted like I didn't hear anything.

"It's alright Nick. I should've told you. We both made our mistakes. Nobody's perfect, right?"

"Right Miles… Sorry, Miley.."

"No, Miles is okay." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. So friends?"

"Yeah, definitely."

She hugged me tight. It was like the best hug ever.

"Damn, I guess we should go and get the three kids now." Miley joked.

"Wait, three?"

"Yeah, Frankie, Noah and Joe." I couldn't help but laughed.

"Oh right. It's almost 7… I didn't even noticed we stopped walking."

"Me neither. So c'mon."

After five minutes we arrived at the playground and immediately saw Joe and the kids.

Joe noticed Miley and me, our arms were linked, and looked real surprised. He walked down to us.

"Reunion?"

"Yeah. We're friends again. Fighting isn't worth it. Our friendship is more important than anything and the time without Nick and you guys was horrible." Miley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow awesome. But what does your boyfriend think about it?"

"Oh he doesn't really like you. But I guess it's still my decision who are my friends and who aren't, isn't it?"

"It definitely is." Joe said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So I guess we'll see you oftener around?" Joe asked.

"I guess so. Well as often as Justin's not around." She said.

"Right he hates us." Joe smirked.

"Yeah. But we should really go now. Mom will get mad when we we're home late." I interrupted the little conversation between them.

"I guess so." Joe said.

"Yeah and I should go home now, too."

"Well you could stay at our house for dinner."

"I'll have to call my mom and ask but I don't think she would mind. She and dad aren't home tonight anyway. So sure, why not."

"Awesome." I said and told Noah and Frankie we're ready to go.

When we arrived at home my mom came into the living room.

"Oh, hey Miley, we didn't see you a while. How are you hun?"  
"Hey Denise. I'm great. How about you?"

"Me, too. Want to join us tonight?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here. Joe invited me."

"Alright. Just go to the dining-hall." Mom nodded at me and I knew I should wait.

The others went to the dining-hall and mom started.

"Nick, are you alright with that? You and Miley didn't talk for almost 5 months. And now she's here for dinner."

"Mom, it's alright. She came here to pick up Noah, 'cause her parents are out but Noah, Frankie and Joe were still at the park. I suggested to call Joe and tell him to come back but Miley said we could go and pick them up there. And we talked on our way, we're friends again."

"Awww that's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom. So can we have dinner now? I'm starving."

"Of course."

**Miley's POV**

I really enjoyed the dinner at the Jonas'. I had my second family back. Joe and Frankie were like brothers, Nick was my best friend again. Just Kevin still acted weird but I understood him.

I almost finished dinner when my cell phone blew up.

"Excuse me." I said and left the room.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Miley where the hell are you?!" Justin.

"I'm just outside with Noah."

"Outside , yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess outside means you picked her up."

"Yeah I did!" I almost yelled but I didn't want to get attention by anyone.

"And why are you still away?!"

"What are you?! My babysitter?!" I yelled.

"No but your boyfriend. So tell me where you are."

"No I won't. And don't call me again today."

"Whatever, bye."

He hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Nick stood there in the doorway.

"Yeah mom just wanted to know where we are."

"Miles, I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

"ugh it was justin. We just fight a lot."

"Oh that sucks. Maybe you should go and see him…"

"No, not really. I guess he's going to drink now. Like after every fight. And he'll stand in front of my door tonight."

"You could stay here… My mom wouldn't mind, you know. Noah could stay, too if your mom doesn't mind. So you wouldn't have a problem with Justin."  
"I don't know Nick.." Should I really accept this invitation?!

"It's alright if you don't want to. It was just an – "

"I will. Just let me call my mom, okay?"

"Alright. And I'll tell mom about it."

We smiled at each other.

_Damn, I can't fall for him again… but he's just so cute. _

I called my mom and went back to the others.

"Mom said she will bring some clothes and stuff when they're back home. I hope you don't mind that we're going to stay here, Denise."

"Of course I don't. You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks. I really missed that." I said.

"And we missed you." Nick said and I blushed.

"Yeah thanks again."

"So Nick it's your turn to wash the dishes today but now that Miley's here I'll do it for you."

"Alright, thanks mom. So wanna go upstairs Miles?"

"Of course." I said and we walked to his room.

I opened the door and it still was like before. Just one thing changed. There weren't pictures of us all over the room. There was just one small picture above his desk. But it was the most beautiful one.

"Your room didn't change at all." I said.

"Yeah." He admitted.

And we started a long conversation.

Anytime we ended up writing a song. It was 2am and we still sat there together writing, singing and playing his guitars.

We finished the song and I watched at his clock. 5am…

"Wow it's already morning."

"Are you tired?" He asked, careful like always.

"No, just surprised. Are you tired?"

"No, I'm not. I guess we're done. Wanna sing it?"

"Yeah." So he started playing and we started singing.

(**A/N **_Miley; __Nick, __**both**_)

_I know this isnt what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are_

_we were young & times were easy,  
but i could see it's not the same.  
i'm standing here but you don't see me,  
i'd give it all for that to change.  
and i dont want to lose her,  
i dont want to let her go.  
_

_Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone._

_flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm_

and with every strike of lightning  
  
_comes a memory that lasts_

_**not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash**_

_maybe i should give up  
_  
_Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
_

_flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm_

_trying to keep the light from going in  
_  
_**and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.**_

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm

I felt hot tears streaming down my face but Nick wiped them away with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing. This song's just beautiful. It's real deep, explains how we felt and maybe still do. It's real personal and I really like it."

"So you cry 'cause you're happy?"

"I'm crying 'cause I'm here with you, writing a song and being friends again. So yeah, it's 'cause I am happy." I smiled between the tears.

"Come here." He said and we hugged.

"I thought we could record this song if you want." He suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want to."

"Of course. And working at the studio means spending more time with you." I giggled.

"Right. I hope your boyfriend won't mind." He had a blank impression on his face.

"Don't care about him. This is about you and me. Forget him, alright?"

"Alright." We laughed.


	9. Life's confusing

**Nick's POV**

After we spent the whole night writing the song we decided to get some rest, so we turned on my tv quietly.

_She looks like in angel. Is it possible that I'm falling for her again?! But I can't! we just became friends again. I don't want to lose what we just got. _I thought.

Miley checked her phone and looked real unhappy.

"Is something wrong?" I was worried.

"It's alright. Just remember when I tweeted I'm writing a song with you… Justin replied to it.. he said he knew what to think now… I bet it means trouble again.."

"I'm sorry. Maybe asking you to stay was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't. I'm happy you did. 'Cause I'd definitely be sitting in my room with a drunk boyfriend now, trying to calm him what wouldn't work."

"Is it really that bad?" it hurt me to hear what she was going through but a wanted to be a friend to her.

"Sometimes. Well he isn't violent, also not when he's drunk. But he…" Her voice broke down.

"It's okay when you don't want to talk about it…"

"It isn't that I don't want to talk about it. It's that I think you don't want to hear it…"

"You know you can tell me everything. And I'm there for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Hey, that's what friends are there for." I answered. "So what is it?"

"It's that.. Justin.. He… he tried to sleep with me.. a few times. Of course I didn't do it… but he won't stop trying it and I don't know what he'd do when he's drunk." She cried the last words. "Nick, I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Don't cry Miles.. it's going to be alright." I tried to comfort her.

"I just don't know how I can bear that. Or IF I can bear all this anymore. It's one of the reasons for all our fights. He seemed to be so nice when I met him. Also my dad liked him. But now Justin got rude, he just want to sleep with me, I should've listened to what people told me all over again. He isn't the one for me… but I can't go and just break up with him."

I looked down and back at her. First I hesitated but then I asked anyway.

"Do you love him?"

She looked irritated but answered quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe I did but now it just feels wrong. It seems like love's a stupid lie."

"Don't think so. I mean would we be where we are now if love would be a lie?"

"You're right. I guess we wouldn't. Anyways. THIS love is a lie."

"Miley, you fight a lot, he's almost 4 years older than you are, you say he isn't the right one. You say this love's a lie. Why are you still dating him after everything?"

"Nick, why are you doing all this for me?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." She had to laugh.

"How old are we? 7?" She asked joking.

"No but 16 year old teens." We bursted out laughing but suddenly we stopped.

"I really don't know." She said.

"Don't know what?" I was wondering.

"Why I'm still dating him."

"Oh, right."

"So now it's your turn to answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Why you're doing all this for me."

"'Cause I care about you. And just like I said. That's what friends are there for."

"Thanks." I saw a light smile on her face. I didn't know whether I should hug her or not but I decided to stand up and walk over to my bed where she was sitting when she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Always."

We just sat there hugging for a while.

**Miley's POV**

I was happy Nick cared about me so much. He was a great friend. But it still felt awkward, 'cause I know I liked him more.

We just lay there hugging for a while. I know it isn't what best friends do but we were different.

It was about 7am when my cell phone blew up again.

"I guess I should pick it up."

"Alright. I'll get changed while you're phoning."

"okay."

Nick left the room and I picked up.

"Hey." I said, acting like nothing's wrong.

"Why weren't you home last night?!" _Great, another fight_, I though.

"'Cause I'm tired of you being drunk at my room, trying to sleep with me."

"Oh but you like sleeping with someone like Nick? Good to know."

"Wait, you really think Nick and I had sex?"

"It's obviously."

"We didn't do anything. Believe me or not. But I don't want it. That's why I'm wearing my purity ring. Get it."

"Stop acting like that!"

"Who's the one who's playing games?!" He really pissed me off.

"You think I'm playing games? Look at yourself miss perfect. Spending the night with your ex but not even admitting it."

"I don't admit it, 'cause I didn't do anything. Justin I really don't want to fight with you. What do you think about coming over tonight?"

"Well, sure.. as long as Mr I'm so brave Jonas won't be there."

"He won't be. And please stop it. Talk to you later."

"Bye." We hung up.

I guess Nick waited 'cause he just came in when I stopped phoning.

"So is everything alright again?" He asked.

"I don't know.. He'll come over tonight. So I'll see what's going on."

"Oh okay. So I guess you have to leave soon."  
"Do you want me to leave?"

"No you know you can stay. I just thought so."

"I don't have to leave until 5pm."

"So you should stay." He smiled.

"Yeah. Well but I should take a shower - …" He cut me off.

"Of course, I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks."

He came back with a long white towel in his hand and I took a shower. When I finished it I realized I forgot my clothes in his room, where I left them when he went downstairs to let me alone at his bathroom.

I thought he was still downstairs so I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door to his room where he was sitting.

_Oh no…_ I thought when he turned around.

"Oh.. I.. I didn't know you were already here."

"S-s-sorry. I didn't want it to be like that now. I… I should go.."

"No, it's your room. I just get my clothes and go back to the bathroom."

"O-o-kay." He stuttered.

"Uhm Nick? Is everything okay?"

"Huh, what?" I couldn't help but laughed at his answer.

"Little bit confused, eh?" I smirked.

"Sorry." He blushed and muttered something, I didn't really understand it but I heard the word 'beautiful'.

I looked up and caught him staring at me and when he saw me catching him he just blushed more.

"I know this situation is awkward, but I guess it's even more weird for me than for you." I said.

"Sure. Anyways sorry. I guess you should get dressed now."  
"Yeah.. right.. I guess I should." I said but I couldn't move.

I saw Nick coming to me. He was real close, his hands on my wrists when he kissed me. I kissed back and the kiss became passionate. We pulled away and smiled.

"Wow.." I said.

"Yeah… wow.." Nick replied.

"Nick I.. I really should get dressed now before someone comes in and sees me standing here in front of you, wearing nothing but a towel." I said flirty, I knew it drove him crazy. I grabbed my things and turned around without looking back.

I heard him cursing and smiled even more.

After five minutes I went back to his room, fully dressed.

"Got over the shock?" I smirked.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. What would you say if someone so beautiful stands in front of you almost totally naked."

"So you think I'm beautiful, huh?"

He blushed.

"Why can't I just shut up sometimes?!" He asked himself, I guess I wasn't supposed to hear it but I answered anyway.

"'Cause that's just you and it's awesome. See I can't shut up, too."

He laughed.

"You're right. So ready for breakfast?"

"Always." I said.

I wanted to go when he grabbed my arm.

"About the thing before…" He started.

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yeah.. I.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss you. Well maybe I wanted to but I'm also just a boy. Anyway I'm sorry Miles."

"It's alright. I didn't say I didn't like it. And I could've pulled away but I didn't. I kissed back. It isn't your fault, it's OURS, so don't worry."

"Thanks. So let's get some breakfast." I just smiled as we walked downstairs.

After breakfast we played our song for the rest of the family and they all liked it. it was obvious they were happy to see Nick and me being friends again. Just like we were.

We spent the rest of the day together, talking, laughing, just enjoying the day. It was almost like the old times except the fact that we weren't taken. It was an awesome day though it had started weird and awkward. We didn't mention the kiss again.

Just before I had to leave we called our managers and asked about recording the song. The JBs were very successful at this time. So I was. Our managers were sold on this idea and told us that they were about to talk to the studio and tell us the date for recording our song in a few days.

The day was just perfect, I didn't want to leave but I had to. I had to meet my boyfriend. The one I pretend to laugh, although my heart was taken by someone else_._

_I just needed to find a way to be with this someone. But I don't wait to destroy the friendship we just got. Maybe I should just be happy the way things are now. _I knew it was going to be hard, but my only way…


	10. Just friends?

**Miley's POV**

I got home an hour before Justin would arrive so I decided to go online. I just signed in when Mandy messaged me.

_Shmanderz: Miles (: What's upp?_

_Shmilerz: Shmanderz :D Just got back from Nick's. Wbu?_

_Shmanderz: Wait, you were with Nick?! :O_

_Shmilerz: Yep. Call me?_

_Shmanderz: Yeah, gimme a second. _

After 5 seconds my cell blew up. I couldn't even answer 'cause Mandy immediately started talking.

"So what's going on? You have to tell me everything." She said and I have to laugh.

"Haha alright. But where to start?"

"Maybe at the beginning."

"Alright. So yesterday Justin and I fought again, well Noah wanted to see Frankie again and I told her I'm okay with that so Justin got mad 'cause he hates the Jonases. I told him I wouldn't see one of them, well that's what I thought but my parents had a meeting so mom asked me to pick up Noah. I was like alright I'll pick her up."

"Go on. Get to the more interesting points."

"Calm down, Shmanderz. You act like you're a 6 year old girl at Christmas."

"No I don't. I'll shut up now." She gave in.

"Well Nick opened the door when I arrived there, telling me Noah was still at the park with Frankie and Joe. He suggested to call Joe and tell him to come back but I suggested to go and pick them up there. I needed to talk to him, 'cause I really missed him after almost 5 months without talking."

"Awwww" Mandy sighed.

"So it turned out to the point that Justin called me, yelling at me why I wasn't home and stuff. I knew he'd get drunk, like always. Well Nick heard me yelling back and when we hung up he asked me what it was about. So I told him we fight a lot and well asked me to stay there after I told him about Justin getting drunk and our fights."

"Wait, you spent the night there?! That means well.. Did you - ?" I cut her off.

"No, of course not. I think I'll just go on with my story so you'll know. Well we talked a lot about everything that happened and ended up writing a song. It's real good though, we're going to record it. Anyway, when we were done we watched some TV, laying in each other's arms 'til my cell rang again. Justin was mad 'cause I wasn't home and he thought I had sec with Nick. I didn't want to fight so I suggested to meet him tonight. He accepted and we hung up…" I paused.

"So that was it?"

"No.. I just don't know if this is something I should tell…"

"I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me."

"Yeah I know. But don't freak out. Or tell Joe.."

She giggled.

"I won't. You know me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm saying that."

"Oh c'mon Miles, I'm not that bad."

"True."

"And now tell me the rest." She pleaded.

"Well after the call I needed to take a shower and he went downstairs, so I left my clothes at his room. When I had finished I walked into his room with a towel wrapped around me. But Nick was there, too."

"Oh em gee!!"

"Yeah. It was so embarrassing. Well he stuttered he was sorry for being at his own room, kinda cute. Then I caught him starring at me and I wanted to go get dressed quick but I couldn't move.. and then… Then he kissed me. But I didn't pull away, I kissed him back. Well after we pulled away I teased him an-"

"Wait what did you do?"

"Well I was all like 'I should get dressed before someone walks in, seeing me standing in front of you with nothing but a towel around my body."

Mandy bursted out laughing.

"Mean girl. I bet you drove him crazy."

"I did. I heard him cursing when I left the room."

"So did anything else happen."

"Nope. Well Shmanderz, gotta go now, Justin could be here every second."

"Alright, see you. Bye."

We hung up and the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey" I said and lead Justin in. He gave me a light kiss on my cheek.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure. Are your parents home?"

"No not yet. They'll be in like 2 hours." I immediately regretted my answer.

"Alright."

We went upstairs.

"Justin… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" His voice sounded cold.

"I have to leave in May. For almost 3 months. I'll film a new movie in Georgia. It's a big project and a big chance for me."

"Oh okay. So I won't see you for a while then?"

"I guess so. But there are 3 months left 'til I have to go there."

"Yeah, you're right. So let's have some fun." He already was where I stood, I walked backwards but the wall was behind me. I couldn't move anymore. He kissed my neck and I started screaming.

"Stop it Justin!"

"I know you want it, too." He said.

"I don't! Let me go!"  
"Whatever. I'll go now."

"Wait. I wanted to meet you to talk to you."

"Like I said. Whatever. See you."

He went out and I heard the door slamming. About 5 minutes after he left my phone blew up and I picked it up, still pissed.

**Nick's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT JUSTIN?! YOU JUST LEFT!" she yelled into the phone.

"Wow, Miles, calm down."

"Oh.. Hey Nick.. Sorry.."

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"What matter?" She acted like she didn't know what I talked about. Alright.

"So you say nothing's wrong when you answer the phone yelling like someone who's real mad."

"Why do you always know how I feel?"

"Well it's obvious right now."

She laughed.

"Good job Mr Jonas. Anyhow you always know how to make me laugh."

"Aww Miss Cyrus got sensible again." I teased her.

"Oh shut up." She laughed even more.

"Well the reason why I called is that I have good news."

"Really?! What is it."

"Meet me tomorrow and I'll tell you." That was the best way to see her again. I don't know why but I knew she'd accept this 'invitation'.

"Meanie." She exclaimed. "But okay. Your luck that I've another day off tomorrow. So when and where?"

"I've an interview tomorrow morning. Pretty early though. I know you love sleeping a lot and after last night I bet you need your sleep. So what about I come over after the interview, bringing breakfast for us?"

"Good idea. Oh and don't forget the Starbucks." She smirked.

"How could I?! Do you really think I'd know you that less?"

"Nah of course not."

"So now tell me why you were so mad when I called." I really got curious about it. deep inside I hoped Miley and Justin were over…

"Do you really want to disturb this moment of happiness?" She asked, still happy.

"Of course not. But I care about you. I want to know what's going on."

"Alright well let me explain it in the shortest way. Big fight."

"oh okay. I guess I shouldn't bother you with it anymore. Sorry for asking."

"It's okay. I'm glad you asked. And if you want I can tell you the rest."

"Sure, tell it."

So she told me everything what happened after she left. I couldn't believe what Justin did. He tried to sleep with her although she didn't want to.. that was enough…

"Wow Miles.. I.. I don't know what to say. He's real weird sometimes."

"I know.. but there's also something I didn't tell you yet."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well in fact there are two things. First, I talked to Mandy, she begged me 'til I told her about what happened… I hope you don't mind.."

"It's alright I guess. As long as she doesn't tell Joe about it."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." We laughed.

_Damn I guess I'm dead if Mandy talks to Joe. But it's worth it._ I smiled at this thought.

"Nick… NICK?!?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Lost in thoughts, aren't you?"

"Sorry. I guess I was."

"So what was it about?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You know you can't lie to me."

"I don't lie. I'm serious."

"Sure and I'm a princess. Now c'mon and tell me."

"You also didn't tell me the second thing you talked about."

"Yeah but you also don't tell me the good news. So tell at least the other thing."

"But I'm telling you the good news tomorrow."

"…and the other thing now." Why does she have to be so cute?

"Alright.. it was just about what happens if Joe finds it out.."

"Are you worried about it?"

"I don't know.. Kind of. I mean he's Joe. He really can't shut up sometimes. Plus he'd freak out I guess."

"And you think my parents and brothers wouldn't? I mean of course they all like you but after everything my dad doesn't understand how we can be friends again. My mom understands it but she's afraid of me getting hurt again. And Trace… Well he's just the protective big brother. So we're both uhm I wouldn't say in trouble but you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah.. I guess you're right. Damn why do you always have to be right?"

"I'm a girl, that explains everything."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Always. Wow seems like we can't get away from this point. No matter what we talk about we end up talking about this."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But we also always get something new to talk about. Another hug, another kiss…"

"And again. Btw I never said it's bad we talk about it. It's just a lot. And it always reminds me. But it's alright. Oh and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"We really should keep it."

"I know. That's also what I'd like to do. And maybe we should try not to repeat it that often. I mean it would just cause more trouble and I don't think your boyfriend or out families would like us kissing each other when we're not even dating."

I heard her sighing. Was it a good sign? I really didn't know what to think anymore. The only thing I knew was I loved her. A lot.

"Yeah, you're right. But this kiss was awesome." She muttered the last part, I barely understood it but it sounded sad.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her softly.

"No, I'm alright. Just getting tired. It's almost 11." I knew she lied but I didn't say anything.

"Damn, you're right it got pretty late. I didn't even realize it is. And I have to get up at 7am tomorrow."

"Oh poor you. I guess I shouldn't disturb you anymore then."

"No, it's alright and you know I called you. So I disturbed you." We laughed.

"Well Nick, I really think I should go to bed now." She said when I heard her yawning.

I laughed.

"That's not funny." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. Sweet dreams princess." I teased.

"Funny. Goodnight prince. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. I'll be there at around 11am. So be up then or I'll wake you up." She knew I was serious about it. I woke her up pretty often when we were on tour.

"Well I guess I better be up at 11 then."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye"

We hung up and I had a huge smile on my face. Our reunion was yesterday and we're already real close again. I really love her. The next day would be awesome, I knew it. Especial 'cause of my news. She'll love it. It's just so unexpected so soon.

I fell asleep fast, thinking about her all the time.

She painted the biggest smile on my face.


	11. Today was a fairytale

**Nick's POV**

The interview was over soon so I was at Miley's in time. At 11am I stood at her door waiting for someone to open it. Billy Ray opened the door, gave me a weird look but told me to come in.

He said Miley still had been upstairs but I should go to her room. I went upstairs and knocked but no one answered so I just went in. She was still sleeping.

"Awee" I sighed.

_Well she looks like an angel but I'll wake her up anyways. _

"Miley?" I asked carefully, 'cause I didn't want to scare her.

No response.

"Miley?!" I said louder.

Still no response.

"MILEY!!!!" I almost yelled but seemed like she didn't hear me.

"Alright, if that's what you want…" I muttered.

I jumped and landed at her queen sized bed, shaking her 'til I saw her eyes fluttering open.

**Miley's POV**

"NICK?! Did you have to wake me up like that?!"

"Uhm yeah. I tried it the soft way but you didn't even move so I chose this way. And hey it worked. You're up. Finally. It's after 11."

"Wait, after 11?! I didn't even hear my alarm clock." I laughed.

"Yeah you're still sleeping like a stone."

"I guess so. So wanna eat now?"

"Yes. What about breakfast in bed?"

"Great idea. I'll get plates."

"You don't have to. I brought everything with me."

"Awesome."

We had a big breakfast, it was delicious.

"So what are the good news you talked about?" I asked when I finished my Starbucks.

"Well my manager called yesterday.."

"And..?" I got impatient.

"We're going to record our song. It's official now. We have to wait 'til april, our schedules and the ones of the studio don't have another agreement but at least we're going to record it." He was happy so I was.

"OMG Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." I smiled and hugged him.

"You're right, great news"

It was Valentine's day and I didn't see Nick for like a month now. We were just too busy. Of course we talked as much as we could but it was hard 'cause Justin shouldn't know we had so much to do with each other.

I was sitting in my room when Justin called.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey baby. Happy Valentine's Day." Wow he acted nice. But I knew why. Valentine's day. About two months 'til I had to leave.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Am I going to see you tonight?"

"That's why I'm calling. I guess I can't make it." he said nervously.

"Oh.. Why not?"

"I'll be uhm.. Busy.."

"On Valentine's day?"

"Yeah." I knew he was lying.

"Well alright. Enjoy your day.. Bye." I tried to sound disappointed but I was kinda happy inside.

"See you. Bye."

_Well at least there won't be any fights today. Too bad Nick's still in New Jersey…_

I got a text just when I thought about him.

_Hey Miles,_

_Happy Valentine's Day (: _

_-Nick._

_Hey Nick. _

_Thanks. Happy Valentine's. :D _

_So any plans?_

_-Miles_

_Dunno. My parents will be out, Joe will be with Camilla and Kev with Danielle. _

_I guess I have to watch Frankie. You?_

_Awee poor you (; _

_Nothing planned. I thought I'd be with Justin today but he has something better to do. Calls it "work" .. _

_I'm sorry._

_It's alright. But it's going to be a boring Valentine's day. Not like the last ones. _

_Right. Poor you. You shouldn't be alone at Valentine's. _

_Thanks. But I can't change it. _

_But I could. I know you're taken and I'm miles away but.. will you be my Valentine?_

_Aww (: _

_Of course. _

_I guess today won't be as bad as I thought it'd be. _

_Yeah I guess so. _

_Hold on, have to do something. I'll text you in 10, 'kay?_

_Yep, take your time. Haha. _

I waited for his next text and thought.. _Wow. I'm still his Valentine. I just wish I could see him today… _

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

_Who could it be? It's just 10am.. _

I ran down the stairs, already dressed but my hair was still a mess. I reached the door and opened it, standing there in shock. It was…

"OMG NICK!!!!" I screamed and hugged him.

"Wow I guess you're happy to see me, aren't you." He smirked.

"Seems like that ,huh? Yeah I really am. I can't believe you're here."

"I know. I did everything to see you today. That's why I left NJ yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You know I don't really like surprises."

"Well I can go again…" He knew how to tease me.

"No of course not. Come in." I smiled.

"Between, I have something for you." He fetched a single red rose from behind his back.

"For my Valentine." He whispered.

"Aww thanks." I kissed his cheek. "But I don't have anything for you."

"Trust me, you do. Spend the day with me."

"I will. So what about going to the beach."

"Great idea. But I think you wanna get ready before we leave. Not that I, think you'd need make up but I know you."

"Right. Well wanna come upstairs with me or stay here?"

"I don't care."

"Alright, so c'mon." I smirked. I still couldn't believe he was there. As my valentine.

I got ready real fast so we left for the beach. We almost were the only ones there. No fans, no paparazzi. It was perfect.

"So how long are you staying in LA?" I asked, hoping he'd say a while.

"Well actually I have to leave tonight at 12. And I won't be back 'til we record our song. So I guess we won't see each other for a while then."

"oh.. That sucks. I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you. But I have to go recording our new album and rehearsing for our tour."

"I know. Well so we should enjoy the time we spend together today. And try not to get caught by paparazzi. I don't think we could need more rumors than there already are."

"Right. That's why we're going to a place no one will recognize us."

"Cool. Where are we going?"

"it's a surprise. Just wait."

"Ugh. Alright. But you know I'm damn impatient."

"Yeah I know. But you'll have to wait and see. You'll love it, trust me."

"Haha of course."

He grabbed my hand and we walked along the beach listened to the ocean 'til we came to a small bay. There lay a cover on the sand, decorated with some shells. In the middle of the cover stood a basket filled with food.

"Nick, please tell me I'm not dreaming."

He lifted my chin.

"Look into my eyes. You're not dreaming."

"Haha thanks. Did you do this by yourself?"

"Yeah, I did. I hope you like it…"  
"I LOVE it." I ran down to the cover and sat down.

"C'mon. it's time to go swimming before we eat." I said.

"Whatever you want."

We went to the water and swam a bit. It wasn't cold at all though it was February. Or maybe I just didn't think about the coldness of the water.

After a while I decided to leave the water and sitting down a bit. There was a cold wind and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Nick asked.

I wanted to deny it but I couldn't.

"Yes.."

"Come here" He said and I walked over to the site of the cover where he was sitting. Nick wrapped the towel he had around his body 'round both of us and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"T-t-thanks." I stuttered.

"Maybe swimming was a bad idea of you, huh?"

"No, it was fun. But I didn't think it'd be THAT cold." He laughed.

"Well actually it's not the best temperature to go swimming.."

He pulled out his sweater and sat there just in a t-shirt.

"You can wear it."

"A-a-are you sure it isn't too cold for you?"

"No, I don't think it's that cold. But you're just wearing a top. So just take it."

"Alright." I said and took the sweater. It was a little too big but it was warm.

We still sat there together although it was warm again. After a while we got hungry and ate the awesome meal he brought. When we finished we watched the sunset. It was a perfect day.

At 9pm we started walking back home. We stood in front of my door and I still wore his sweater.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye now." He said.

"I think so. Or you'll miss your plane."

"Right. Though I don't think it'd be so bad to miss it." I smiled.

"You should take the plane. The time 'til April will be over soon, you won't even realize it."

"You might be right. I'll miss you Miles."

"I'll miss you, too."  
We hugged each other and he kissed my cheek.

"Bye Valentine." He said and turned around.

I went inside where mom was standing.

"How was your day?"

"It was amazing." I said and my mom saw I was real happy.

"That's great hun. But don't you think it sucked Justin wasn't there?"

"Yeah.. but he had something better to do. Not even a short date. And Nick took the whole day off and came here just to see me. Plus we had a great day at the beach."

"I'm glad you're friends again and we're like the big family again."

"So I am mom. Well I'm tired. I'm going upstairs. Night mom."

"Night Miles. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks mom."

I went upstairs and got changed. I lay down and thought when I suddenly had an awesome idea for a song.

I turned on my notebook and typed the song.

(**A/N **I know this song's by Taylor Swift, but let's just pretend Miley wrote it.)

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand  
And you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this Magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile  
That takes me to another planet  
Every move you make  
Everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I could say is now it's Getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense til the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down  
Whenever you're around-Yeah

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it  
I can't put this down

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must've been the way

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Oh Oh Ooh Yeah oh  
Today was a fairytale

I just had to find a title for the song.

_**Today was a fairytale. **_

Yeah that's a perfect title. A perfect day. A perfect Valentine's day. A perfect guy. A perfect song.

I sighed. Yeah it was just a fairytale. I knew Nick had moved on. And I couldn't change it. he was still so charming. But I knew he didn't like me the way I like him. I have to live with this reason. And I'm happy we're so close. I've my best friend back. I love him.

Some people say Life's a fairytale, you always find your prince. I found him. But I guess I'm not his princess. He's my Romeo but I'm not his Juliet.

Today wasn't a dream. It was real. It was real but it felt fake.

**Today was a fairytale. **

**A/N: **I think this part of the story is perfect for today, Valentine's day (Though this part of the story's still back in 2009). Niley isn't back yet but they keep believing in their love for each other. Maybe they'll have a happy end. Today was a fairytale. Happy ever after. Please review.


	12. Breakups break hearts

**Nick's POV**

Valentine's day was awesome, Miley obviously like my surprise. I really enjoyed the day and it seemed like she did, too. I just wish I could've kissed her down there at the beach.  
But I didn't. It bothered me but I knew it was good that I didn't kiss her. She's taken and she had moved on. A kiss would've destroyed this awesome moment.

I sat in the plane on my way back to New Jersey when my thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the pilot who was speaking through the speakers, telling that the plane was ready to  
land.

I got off the plane and imeediately saw Joe who was there to pick me up at the airport.

"Hey dude. How was your day with cough YOUR cough Miley." Joe greeted me.

"Yeah I'm also happy to see you big bro." I simply answered.

"So tell me about it."

"There's nothing I should tell you." I knew he wouldn't give up.

"At home."

"Alright." He said. At least I could make him wait a bit.

The ride to our house was silent, none of us said anything and when we reached our house I went up to my room immediately.  
I was real tired, it was 6am now. I slept at the plane but not a lot so I decided to get some sleep.

BAAAAMMMM

I suddenly woke up when I heard a door slamming when I realized it was the door to my room. Joe rushed in and went to the chair which was standing there.

"Joe, What the heck are you doing here?! Can't I even get at least a bit rest at my own room?!"

"Actually, No."

"And why not?!"

"'Cause here is someone who want to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to you. I want to SLEEP. so LEAVE!!!" I yelled the last part.

"Who said it was me who want to talk to you?"

"Wait, it isn't?"

"Well I want to. But I also was sleeping when this damn phone ringed. Anyways it's for you."

He gave me the phone and I took it. I heard a laugh after I had held it to my ear. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Miles." I said into the phone and my voice sounded nice, she lighted up my mood with her laughter.

"Hey Nicky. Just wanted to check if you got home safe. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. But I thought you'd already be awake. It must be like 12pm over there, isn't it?" She asked.

"Damn, it is. And no need to be sorry. You didn't wake me up. Joe did, in the worst way."

She laughed again. "Yeah but I told your brother to wake you up. I didn't think he'd do it like that..."

"It's alright. In fact it really is time to get up. I have to be at the studio for a meeting at 1. So I have to hurry."

"Well then I don't wanna disturb you. Talk to you later."

"Have a nice day. Bye Miles."

"Bye Nick."

We hung up and I got ready and headed to the studio.

**2 Month later.** **Nick's POV [still]**

It was a warm day when I got off the plane at LAX. The next day was the day where I'd see Miley again, after 2 months full of work.  
We talked a lot but it seemed like a bit part's missing. I couldn't wait to see her again.

We reached our house and I went to bed. It was a long flight and I didn't want to be tired at the studio with Miley.  
I fell asleep real fast and dreamed about HER.

I woke up at 8am, 2 hours left 'til I had to be at the studio. I decided to take a long shower, went down for breakfast and talked to my mom. At about 9.30 I made my way to the studio.

I arrived there early so I decided to get 2 Starbucks at the other side of the road. When I got them I went to the big hall of the studio and waited for Miles to arrive.

She arrived in time, at exactly 10am. Our eyes met and hers immediately lighted up and there was a huge smile on her face. She looked beautiful, wearing black, skinny jeans, boots and a white belly T-Shirt.

Although she barely had make up on her face it was the most beautiful face I ever saw. She looked different, changed in the last two month. Her hair was longwer and darker again but not black, it was a dark brown and looked real beautiful.

"Hey Nick." She shouted and ran to me while she opened her arms to hug me.

"Hey Miles. Wow a bit wild today." I smirked when I hugged back.

"Just happy to see you again. It's been a while."

"Yeah, You're right. Btw, I bought us Starbucks."

"Thanks. Well ready to work?" She grabbed her Starbucks.

"Always." I smiled.

The song was done after 5 hours. It sounded awesome. We were both happy with what we did.

"Oh my gosh. It's just ... " She started but I cut her off.

"Amazing." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah. You stole my words. Well now that we're done, wanna chill a bit? You could come over to my place if you didn't plan anything else."

"Sure, I'll just call my mom telling her about it."

"Alright. I'll wait outside."

"Okay."

She went outside and I called my mom. She didn't mind I was going to spend the day with Miley. She knew how much I missed her during the past two months.

Miley already stood at my car when I went outside.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered. We were silent 'til we were at her house.

We went inside and she asked me whether I wanted to have anything to drink.

"Water would be great." I said and she fetched a bottle of water and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Let's go upstairs" She suggested.

"Alright."

We went upstairs and into her room. It looked empty, just a few suitcases were standind there.

"Why all this suit cases?" I asked.

Miley's smile faded. She looked nervous.

"Miles?"

"Well Nick.. I.. I'm leaving tomorrow. Filming in Gorgia and I'll be away for almost 3 month. After that I'll go on tour." She said almost crying.

"But... Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked with a raised voice.

"I don't know. I guess I just couldn't.."

"You couldn't, huh?! How long do you know about it?" I guess I sounded a bit too angry and immediately regretted my attitude.

"About 3 months.." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I didn't want to sound that mean. But I can't believe you're leaving without telling me. I guess I should go now."

"No, Nick, wait. Please stay." She pleaded.

"I can't Miles. Have fun in Georgia."

I left the room sad. I won't see her for a while...

**Miley's POV**

I knew I shouold've told him earlier. He must hate me now. And I can't solve the problems 'cause I'm leaving today. I regretted what I said.

I arrived in Tybee Island, a small part of Georgia. The house we'd live in the next months was kinda small but real beautiful. It was at the beach. I really enjoyed the view.

I was in Georgia for 2 weeks now. I spent on set lots of time and when I wasn't on set I was at home, jet skiing or out with my Co star, Liam Hemsworth. He was real nice, I couldn've fallen for him.  
Actually I thought I had a little crush on him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my cell phone. It was Justin.

"Hey." I answered it.

"Hey." He said coldly. "We need to talk."

"Sure." I already knew what it was about. I didn't know why but I felt a bit sad.

"Miley, the last time was stupid. We just fought. You don't want to do anything. And now you're away. I don't think it makes sense anymore. WE don't make sense anymore. It's over." He said.

"You're breaking up with me?" I wondered about myself. I really sounded sad.

"Yeah I am. Sorry..."

"It's alright. Well I gotta go now.. Bye Justin."

"Bye Miley."

And after those words tears streamed down my face.

The next 3 days no one could cheer me up. Everyone knew what happened but no one knew a way to make me laugh. Not even Liam. I didn't love Justin a lot when he broke up but I did when we became a couple.  
And loosing someone always hurts.

4 Days after the breakup I still didn't feel that well. I sat on my bed, looked like a mess. I didn't have to work that day so I decided to stay inside. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of my room.  
I sighed. Actually I didn't want to see anyone. I thought it was my mom so I shouted.

"I don't want to talk right now."

The door opened and I sighed again, but didn't turn around.

"I told you I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Oh, that's sad." A familiar voice answered.

OMG was that even possible?! I turned around and there he stood.

"OMG, Nick. What are you doing here? We didn't talk for 2 weeks. You were so mad and -" He cut me off.

"Well I talked to Brandi and she said you'd need someone to cheer you up. So here I am."

"Wow, you're crazy. But thanks for coming." I said.

"So wanna talk?"

"Yeah." I answered gladly. I didnt tell anyone the whole story, I just said I'm single. No one bothered to ask what really happened, 'cause everyone knew I wouldn't tell it. I don't know why but I felt like talking to Nick.

"Alright. So what happened?" He asked, caring a lot.

"4 days ago I sat outside watching the ocean when Justin called.. He told me it wasn't working. All the fights, now I am away. I knew he was right. He broke up with me. I don't know why but it shocked me.  
I thought I could live with a break up but it hut me more than I thought. I really liked him when we started dating. Maybe that's why it hurt me. Well now I just feel empty..."

Nick didn't say anything, he just stood up and hugged me when I realized I was crying.

"It's alright Miles. Everything will be okay. Shh, don't cry, baby, don't cry." I looked at him. He didn't call me like that a while. More than a year.

I sighed.

"Thanks for being there for me Nick."

"Always."

"It must be stressful to be my friend." I said and he laughed.

"No it isn't. It's cool. So what do you think about showing me the place before I have to leave tonight?"

"Great idea. Just let me get changed and do my make-up."

"Alright. I'll wait in the living room."

Nick and I went around the place a bit when I saw some jet skies standing there.

I smirked and Nick saw it.

"Okay Miles, what are you thinking about?" He smiled.

"You. And me. Jet skiing. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh c'mon don't act like a little boy. It's fun. I drive."

"Okay NOW I am scared." He teased.

"Oh shut up."

**  
Nick's POV**

I always knew Miley was crazy but I never expected her to suggest to go jet skiing now. And I didn't expect her to drive.  
But she was right, it was fun. I really enjoyed it. And it was obvious, she did, too.

After two hours we drove it back to the man who was renting them.

"I'm hungry." Miley exclaimed.

"Well what about getting dinner now? I'll invite you."

"Sure. I know a place with good food and it's just like 5 minutes away."

"Great."

We sat in the restaurant and ate our dinner, Miley was right, it was great, when a tall dude entered the restaurant.

"Miley." He said.

"Oh, Hey Liam. Liam, that's Nick, my best friend. Nick, that's Liam, my co star."

"Hey Liam." I said. I didn't know why but I had this feeling that Miley liked him.. I saw it in her eyes. The way she looked at him.

"Hello Nick." He answered.

"Well now that you're here, wanna sit down?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." He answered.

"Amazing." Miley finally said.

The evening was fun. Liam was a nice guy. At 7pm I realized I had to leave. Miley went with me and dropped me off at the airport. She left the car and went in with me.

Flight 482 From Georgia to LAX is boarding now.

"I guess that's my flight."

"Yeah.. It was great to see you again. Thanks again. For everything." She hugged me.

"You're welcome. Have a great time. Oh and you should join one of our concerts." I said.

"Yeah I should. Now go and get your flight. Bye."

"Bye Miles." I said and finally pulled away.

After she left I texted her..

_You like him, don't you?_

_Who?_

_Liam_.

_Dunno. Maybe a crush. Why are you asking?_

_He's a good guy and it seems like he likes you, too.._

_Oh okay.. But it it so obvious?  
_

_What?_

_The crush._

_Not at all. But I know you. _

_Alright._

_Well gotta go now. The plane's leaving._

_See yah. xo Miles 3  
_

_Yeah, See yah._

I sighed. Yeah, she liked him. But I couldn't be mad. I just wanted her to be happy.


	13. Love's beyond control

**Miley's POV**

**Two weeks later. **  
Nick was right. I liked Liam. I had a crush on him. But I also had feelings for Nick. I knew Nick had moved on so I tried to find out if Liam liked me, too. We spent together most of the time.  
I enjoyed his easy way to talk to me. He wasn't like most of the guys. And the best thing was he barely knew anything about me. Actually he just knew who i was. He didn't care what people said.

The movie was going to be great. It's called "_The last song_" and was about a family drama and the first love. The day of Liam and my first kiss on set came soon.

"Alright." The director said.

"Miley, you as Ronnie, look into his eyes and smile. Liam, as Will, gently place your hand at her cheek and kiss her softly."

I was getting a bit nervous. I was going to kiss my crush. Just a movie kiss.. But a KISS. I smiled at Liam shyly and he immediately smiled back. Our glances were interrupted by the voice of the  
director. "ACTION." He yelled.

The sun was setting, the sky was red and orange. It was a wonderful scene. I just stood there, Liam's hands wrapped around my arms lightly. My eyes were shut a few seconds then I opened them and  
looked into his beautiful eyes. We stared at each other a while when he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss, the whole crew was watching, but I felt sparks all over my skin.  
His lips were just so soft.

_Did I finally move on?_ I thought, still kissing.

"Okay. We're done for today." The director said but I barely heard it. We still kissed and passion came into this kiss. We pulled away after a few more seconds, breathing heavily.

"That was... interesting." He said with his Australian stress, his face was serious.

"Yeah, it definitely was." I said. He looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well Miley, I guess I have a huge problem. I'm taken but I think I'm falling for someone else..."

"Oh." Was the only thing which came out of my mouth. I couldn't speak. He was taken. He had a girlfriend and someone he was falling for.

"Are you alright Miley?"

"Yeah, I am." I lied, not noticing the tears which were streaming down my face 'til he wiped them away.

"Are you sure? No one cries without any reasons."

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"I guess I can understand it." I smiled weakly at his words.

"Well there is someone I really like for a while now. Or I thought I really like him. But there's this other person in my life now. This person I'm just falling for. Anyway I know I can't have this person..  
He's taken. And falling for someone."

"Wait, you're talking about me, aren't you." He looked at me and I felt my face turning red. I looked down so he couldn't see I blushed and nodded lightly, still sobbing.  
But he placed his hand under my chin and lifted it.

"So I guess I have news for you. This person you fell for.. Well this person fell for a beautiful girl. Her smile can light up the day. Her curls are like the ones of an angel. She's real beautiful with her eyes,  
blue like the ocean. Now look at me." I finally stopped crying and made myself looking into his eyes just like I did for filming.

"Miley, the last months with you was great. You're not like all the other girls. you're someone special and you know that. But what I'm about to say is the person you fell for also fell for you."

He grabbed my hands and kissed me once again just when the sun disappeared in the ocean.

"It's getting late, you should go home now." He said after we pulled away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I was about to walk away when he stopped me.

"Wait, I'm going with you."

We walked down the beach, our hands entwined.

When we arrived at my house I looked at him.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Always again." He said.

"Well I should go in now. I guess my mom's already asking where I am."

"You're right. Sweet dreams Miley."

"Goodnight Liam." He hugged me tight and I went inside after we pulled away.

I was surprised, everything was dark when I opened the door. I turned on the lights and found a piece of paper on the little commode which was standing in the hall.

_We're at a meeting and out for dinner after it. Could be late.  
Noah's with us, so no need to care about anything but yourself.  
Food's in the refrigator._

_Love,  
Mom_

_Great_, I thought. Well I have to make the best out of this situation so I ran upstairs an turned on my laptop, hoping Nick was online.  
I signed in on A!m and immediately received an IM.

Nickjayy: Hey (:

Shmilerzz: Hey Nicky :D

Nickjayy: Still can't let go this name, can you?

Shmilerzz: Nope. haha.

Nickjayy: I see. So what's upp?

Shmilerzz: Not much at all. Miss you. wbu?

Nickjayy: Same Same. Busy with rehearsals.

Shmilerzz: Yeah, right, your tour starts, soon.

Nickjayy: Yeah. (: (: (:

Shmilerzz: Seems like someone's excited.

Nickjayy: Yeah. Tour's always awesome you know.

Shmilerzz: You're so right.

Nickjayy: So how are things with you and Liam?

Shmilerzz: I don't know... :S

Nickjayy: What happened?

Shmilerzz: Well today we filmed the first kissing scene. Everything went good. The director said we'd be done for the day but we kept kissing.. But then Liam got serious.. He's Taken..  
But he said he fell for someone else...

Nickjayy: And this someone's you?

Shmilerzz: That's what he said. But i don't know what to do. He cheated on his girlfriend. They dated for like 3 years. He wouldn't fell for someone else if he really loved her so much...

Nickjayy: You're right.. But try to be him. It's also hard for him. He obviously likes you. I knew it 2 weeks ago when I visited you. And now it's more than obvious he does. Just give him  
time to do the right thing. He said he fell for you, so believe him.

Shmilerzz: Thanks Nick. But another thing...

Nickjayy: Ask.

Shmilerzz: Why are you always so understanding? Caring?

Nickjayy: I don't know. I feel like I have to. And I just care about you.

Shmilerzz: Thanks 3

Nickjayy: Welcome. Oh and before I forget about it..

Shmilerzz: Yeah?

Nickjayy: Well our first concert's at June 20th, so in 14 days and I wanted to ask if you wanna perform _"Before the storm"_ with me...

Shmilerzz: Of course. Let me just talk to the directors if I can go and I'll text you tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and tell you what's going on, 'kay?

Nickjayy: Alright.

Shmilerzz: Between, where's the concert?

Nickjayy: Dallas, Texas.

Shmilerzz: Cool. So I also have to talk to mom 'cause of the flight..

Nickjayy: Yeah. And you're sure you want to. You really don't have to...

Shmilerzz: I know. But I WANT to.

Nickjayy: Just making sure..

Shmilerzz: haha. Always Caring Jonas. (:

Nickjayy: Yeah...

Shmilerzz: No offense. It's great you care so much. Talking about caring, it's getting late..

Nickjayy: Okay.. It's just 9pm here.

Shmilerzz:It's 12 am here...

Nickjayy: It's that late?

Shmilerzz: Well I wouldn't have noticed it was that late. i Just noticed it 'cause mom came back now.. She was out and told it'd be late. So I checked the clock. Surprise, 12am. haha.

Nickjayy: Lmao. Yeah that's you.

Shmilerzz: Thanks. -.- ;D

Nickjayy: Always welcome (;

Shmilerzz: Haha pretty nice. xD

Nickjayy: Just like my brothers taught me, always be nice ;P

Shmilerzz: Oh now I know where all this bad stuff comes from.

Nickjayy: Yeah, who else ;D

Shmilerzz: True. Well I'm going to bed now. Getting tired. Talk to you soon.

Nickjayy: Alright, goodnight Miles.

Shmilerzz: Nicht Nick. Love yah

Nickjayy: Love yah, too.

I signed out and went to bed.

**Nick's POV**

I really had to move on. Just like Miley. She loves Liam and he loves her. They already kissed. I have to get her out of my mind.  
I thought after she went offline.

Three days after the conversation with her I sat in a meeting. planning stuff for the tour. Suddenly my cell vibrated. I got a new text.  
I quietly pulled out my phone. It was from Miley. I smiled.

To: Nick  
From: Miley

_What's upp Fro'Bro?_

To: Miley  
From: Nick

_In a meeting. You?  
_

To: Nick  
From: Miley

_Oh am I disturbing? Just having a break. (:_

To: Miley  
From: Nick

_Not really. It's boring (; _

To: Nick  
From: Miley

_Alright (: Well why I texted you.. I've good news :D_

To: Miley  
From: Nick

_Really, what is it?_

To: Nick  
From: Miley

_I'll be at your first concert, performing with you. :D_

To: Miley  
From: Nick

_Awesome (: I'll tell the others. Great timing now that i'm at this meeting planning the tour._

To: Nick  
From: Miley

_Yeah. Can't wait to perform with you in 11 days, but my break's over. Gotta go filming now. Have fun at your meeting and tell me more details 'bout rehearsals and the concert later.  
See you. Love yah._

To: Miley  
From: Nick

_Alright, Have fun on set and tell Liam I said Hi. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow then. Love yah too. _

I smiled and Joe looked at me questioning. 'Miley' I mouthed. He looked real irritated.

"Alright." I spoke up.

"I just heard Miley Cyrus will be at the opening show in Dallas to perform _'Before the storm'_."

Joe and Kevin looked real surprised, they didn't know the manager, producers, the crew and I asked her to be there.

"That's great." They said while Joe and Kevin still had been speechless.

"It's going to be an awesome tour I guess." I said smiling.

"Yeah it will." Joe and Kevin finally admitted.

"And we have some other great news. You'll also go to South America and Europe." Our manager told us.

"Are you serious?!" Yes. And You'll host the TCA's while your on tour. Then there'll be a break and you'll be in Canada to film Camp Rock 2 before you leave for Europe."

"Awesome." Joe and I screamed at the same time.

"That's amazing." Keving said.

"So Nick, I guess you talk to Miley a lot, don't you?" The manager continued.

"Kinda, why?"

"Could you tell her it'd be great if she could arrive the evening before the concert so you'll have enough time for rehearsals the day of the concert. You have to see how to perform it and you didn't  
sing it at a concert yet. We have to see how's it going."

"Sure, i'll tell her."

"Thanks. So I guess were done now. Or are there any questions?"

"Nope." Kevin, Joe and I answered.

"So See you in a few days boys."

"Bye."

We met our mom outside and she immediately knew something good happened.

"Wow are you so happy about the tour, Nick?" She asked happily.

"Yeah. Especial, 'cause Miley will be at the first concert. She texted me while I was at the meeting, telling me she can make it. We'll perform our song together."

"That's great Nick. I'm happy for you."

"So I am. Well I have to call her now."

"Alright."

Mom went to the car and I dialed Miley's number. After three beeps she answered her phone.

"Hey Nick." She answered.

"Hey Miles. Are you busy?"

"Nope, finished filming an hour ago. Just sitting at home now."

"Cool. Well why I called, just wanted to tell you that everything's setted now."

"Awesome. So what are the plans?"

"First it'd be great of you could arrive the night before the concert 'cause of the rehearsals, we have to plan a lot."

"Sure, that's what I planned anyway."

"Alright. Well Gotta go again, mom's waiting."

"Alright. See you soon. Can't wait though."

"Bye Miles."

We hung up and my family and I drove home.


	14. Before the Storm

**Miley's POV**

I was so happy to know that I was about to perform together with Nick. I couldn't wait to see him again.

We worked on the movie a lot. Everything went good and it was real fun. I enjoyed spending time with Liam. We became real close and spent most of the time together. We could talk about everything. It was awesome.

The day I had to leave for the concert came by soon. I packed my last stuff when there was a knock on the door. I went downstars and opened the door.

"Hey Liam." I said smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be away, too."  
"Yeah, I'll leave soon. But I wanted to see you before."  
"Alright. So come in." I said and opened the door.  
"Well actually I wanted to talk to you."  
"Sure... Let's go upstairs. I have to pack a few things but of course we can talk."  
"Alright."

We went upstairs and sat down on my bed.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"It's just... Remember the day of our first kiss on set.. and what we talked about."

"I guess I couldn't forget it.."

"Well I told you that the person you fell for fell for you, too."

"Yeah... But this person's taken."

"That's the point. I broke up with my girlfriend. I don't want to lie to her. Miley,  
you're a great person. And I fell in love with you..."

"You really did?"

"Yes." I immediately smiled when he admitted he's in love with me.

"But Miles, we should take it slow. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I wouldn't regret it, really."

"Well what do you think about going on a date when you're back?"

"It's a great idea. I'll be back in 2 days."

"Just call me when you are and we can plan everything."

"Alright."

"I guess I gotta go now. Have fun in Texas and good luck at the concert."

"Thanks. Have fun, too. See you." I smiled and hugged him.

"Bye Miles."

An hour after Liam left I left, too, to get to the airport.  
At around 4pm I arrived in Dallas.

"Alright Miley, let's go to the hotel." My mom said.

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"You just ate when we had left."

"I know. But anyways..."

Mom had to laugh.

"Always hungry." She said.

"Yeah, so let's get our stuff and go."

Mom and I arrived at the hotel and got the key card.

We went upstairs and stood in front of our room when the door of the opposite room opened. A curly headed boy stood in front of me.

"Nick." I said happily and hugged him. "I didn't know you're staying at this hotel, too."

"Miles. Good to see you. I didn't know you'd stay here either. it's great." We finally pulled away.

"So are you free tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Last night before the concert and rehearsals so yeah."

"Wanna go get dinner? It's a chance to talk. Plus i'm starving."

"Alright, meet you in an hour right here?"

"Yeah, I guess that's enough time."

I turned around and went into our hotel room. It looked great. I went to the bath and re-did my hair and make up. When I was done I got changed. I got ready 20 minutes before I met Nick so I decided to listen to music when I got lost in thoughts.

Why do I always have this warm feeling when I'm around Nick? I thought I had moved on. But it seems like I didn't. But I also love Liam. I really do. I knew Nick will always have a place in my heart. He's a part of me. And he moved on. So I'm not lying to Liam. I love him. No one has to know i also love Nick.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Miles?" Mom asked. I took out the headphones and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on? You look so thoughtful for a while now."

"I guess I am..."

"Wanna talk?"

"Sure mom.."

"So what's going on Miles?"

"Well Liam and I kissed a while ago.. Right after we filmed the first kissing scene. At this time I already had a crush on him. I told him.. and he told me he likek me,too. But he had a girlfriend, they broke up now, but at this time I talked to Nick about it. He was there for me again. And he told me not to give up. He told me Liam liked me, too. Nick knew Liam did. And he was right. Liam came to visit me today before we left and we talked. He's in love with me. I'm in love with him."

"So where's the problem?"

"Next door..." I blushed a bit.

"Nick?"

"Yeah. I also still like him. But it seems like he had moved on a while ago. He said should talk to Liam. He said Liam liked me. He cares but like a friend. I'm just confused. I guess Nick always has a place in my heart.. It's so obvious he moved on while I can't. And I've a date with Liam when I'm back."

"Maybe you should give Liam a try and try to move on. You say you love him. Nick still cares about you. So if he feels the same you do he'll tell you sonner or later. You know he can't keep his feelings a long time. If you're meant to be then you'll be back together someday. Trust me."

"Thanks mom." I looked at the clock. Almost 5.30pm. "Shit, gotta go now. Meeting Nick for dinner. See you later."

"Bye hun, have fun."

I went out of the room and saw Nick standing there, beautiful as always.

"Hey again." He smiled.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We walked down the hall to the restaurant of the hotel.

"So what's new?" Nick asked when we sat at out table.

"Not a lot. Any news there?"

"Not really. Just excited about tomorrow.. Oh and Kev might have news.."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well it's still a secret but.." He started whispering so no one could hear him. "He wants to propose to Danielle soon."

"Aww really?! That's cute. They really belong together." I was happy for him. The Jonas' are like my family.

"Yeah. But you can't tell it anyone. Btw, what's going on with you and Liam? Any news?"

"Well kinda.." I hesitated.

"Do I really have to ask for everything or are you going to tell it by yourself?"

I laughed at his comment.

"Alright. Well before I left he visited me and told me he was in love with me. He broke up with his girlfriend for me. But he wants to go slow about it. He doesn't want to force me to do anything. You were so right."

"That's great to hear." He said but I saw something in his eyes. Maybe jealousy? No, that was impossible.

"Thanks. I guess we should order our food now."

"You're right." He said.

The rest of the night was great. We laughed a lot and really enjoyed the evening. At around 10pm we went back to our rooms. We didn't want to be tired at the concert.

"Night Nick."

"Goodnight Miles." He said and hugged me. I hugged back and smiled.

**  
Nick's POV**

The night with Miley was great. I really enjoyed it and it was great to see her happy. Seems like she really likes Liam. And I LOVE her. But I guess she moved on. So I should try to move on, too. It was going to be hard, but not impossible. I thought while I layed in bed awake. I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up 'cause of a knock on the door. I didn't even told the person to come in when the door flew open.

"Nick, why the heck are you still in bed?!" Miley asked rolling her eyes in the playful way she used to do when she was in a good mood.

"Well what are people doing int beds?! Maybe SLEEPING. And you woke me up."

"Awww poor you. But I'm so NOT sorry. HA."

"Meanie." I said when I finally took a look at the alarm clock next to my bed. 12pm.  
"Shit am I really that late?!"

"Yeah, you are. That's why I'm here. I was about to leave when Joe called me telling me you still weren't with them. So I decided to check if you were still at the hotel and here you are. Still in bed. But you should hurry, we have a song to practice."  
She said laughing.

"True. So maybe you should leave the room now so I could get changed."

"I don't feel like leaving."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. Ima wait for you in your room living room."

"Alright. I should be done in five minutes."

"Yeah, hurry."

She left the room and I got changed. We left for the concert hall when I was done.

Practicing was awesome. The song sounded great and our performance was good. That's the way we could show people we don't hate each other. Also we had a complicated past. We could show that you don't have to give up a friendship when you break up with someone. Love's stronger than anything.

"Wow Nick, you did a great job." Miley said after we were done with the soundchecks.

"Thanks. But you did, too."

"Thanks. So well I should get changed now. And do my make up. See you."

"Alright, see you."

She left and after another song I sang with my brothers I git changed, too.

I met Miley backstage a few minutes before the concert. She wore a white dress and light make up. She looked so beautiful. I guess she realized I was staring at her 'cause we blushed and smiled at me weakly.

"Wow." I said. "You look.. beautiful."

Her face redded even more.

"Thanks. You do, too." She muttered.

"So ready to do this?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervours. First time performing this song. I'm wondering if the crowd will like the song. I bet they'll be surprised I'm here."

"I guess so. And don't worry Miles. They'll love it."

"Thanks."

I reached out my hand and she grabbed it.

"So C'mon let's do this."

"Yeah." She smiled and I hugged her before we heard the music playing. Our turn to get on stage. We stood at the rotating stage. The crowd went wild when they heard the music start playing but they went even wilder when they saw Miley and me. They were as loud as never before. At least it seemed like that.

We started singing.

_I know this isnt what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are_

_we were young & times were easy,  
but i could see it's not the same.  
i'm standing here but you don't see me,  
i'd give it all for that to change.  
and i dont want to lose her,  
i dont want to let her go._

_Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone._

_flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm_

_and with every strike of lightning_

_comes a memory that lasts  
_  
_**not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
**  
maybe i should give up_

_Im standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
_  
_flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm_

_**trying to keep the light from going in**_

and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm  
  
_Yeah._

_**Like I did..  
Before.. The storm**_

The crowd went even wilder after our performance. They liked our song.  
We both smiled. I didn't get a chance to talk to Miley during the concert so I waited 'til we were done. She waited in my dressing room so she sat there when I was done.

"Great job Nicky." She said smirking.

"You, too, Miles." I smiled.

"It was a great concert. Too bad I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. Well we should go to the limo and back to the hotel now."

"I guess so. Need to leave early. I hope you're up when I'm leaving."

"I'll try to be. If not just wake me up."

"Like this morning? Could be fun at 6.30am."

"That early?!"

"Yeah."

"Uhm alright. I guess you'll have to wake me up." She giggled.

"I will."

We drove to the hotel and I immediately went to bed after I had set the alarm clock.

I woke up at 6am the next morning so I could take a shower before Miley arrived at my room. She knocked quietly so she wouldn't wake up anyone else. I opened the door, still tired but I wanted to say goodbye.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey. So when does your plane leave?"

"At 8. So I have to leave now. Wanna come to the airport with me or say goodbye now?" She asked.

"I'd like to come with you."

"Alright, so c'mon."

We arrived at the airport and heard her plane was ready to take off.

"So I guess this is where we should say goodbye." She said, sounding sad.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Ima miss you." She hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you, too. But you should go now or you'll miss your flight."

"You're right. Bye Nick.." Her eyes got wet.

"Bye Miles. Have fun back on set. And good luck with Liam."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Miley?"

"Thanks. You're such a great friend."

"So you are. And don't cry. See you."

She smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, see you."

After that she turned around and waved a last goodbye..


	15. Love's in the ear

**Miley's POV**

I called Liam as soon as I arrived at our house in Georgia. He picked up after three beeps.

"Hey Miles."

"Liam." I said smiling. "Just wanna let you know that I'm back now."

"Really? That early?" He was right, it was just almost 12.

"Yeah. I took the plane at 8am."

"Wow. Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. So what about the date?"

"Pick you up tonight at 7. Alright?"

"Sounds great. Alright. So see you tonight. Need to take a shower now."

"Yeah, see you later."

After I had taken a shower I decided to call Mandy.

"OMG Miley." She screamed. "Didn't talk to you a while."

"Yeah I know it's been a while. But I've been busy."

"It's alright. So what's new?"

"Just came back from Texas and -" She cut me off. Impatient as always.

"What did you do in Texas?! I thought you're filming in Georgia."

"Yeah but I performed in Texas. Together with Nick. The song I told you about."

"Oh right. So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"Oh and Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Well I know I shouldn't believe what I read in mags but is it true you're pretty close with your co star Liam?"

"It's true. We're going on a date tonight."

"So you're dating?"

"No, not yet. But he's real cute and I really like him. And he told me he likes me."

"Awwww that's cute. But what about Nick?"

"What should be with him?"

"You don't know it, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind.." Why does she always have to be like that?

"MANDY..."

"Really Miles, it's not my business. You should find it out yourself. And maybe I'm just wrong. But I gotta go now. Band practice. Have fun at your date. And tell me about it later."

"Good luck at practice. And I will. Bye Mandy."

"Bye Miles."

We hung up and I got ready for the date.

My hair was naturally curled, my make up was light and I wore skinny black jeans and a white tank top with a Peace print. I got ready just in time.

At 7 o'clock Liam stood in front of my door. He had a red rose in his hand.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled and I blushed a bit.

"Hey." I said and hugged him. He gave me the rose when we had pulled away.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"I thought about eating at a restaurant and going to the beach after it. If it's okay for you."

"Of course. Sounds fun." I couldn't help but smiled.

We walked down the street as he wrapped one arm around my back. We walked like that 'til we arrived at the restaurant. We didn't talk a lot while we ate. When we were done we went to the beach, our hands intwined.

After a while we sat down at the sand. We had a great view, the ocean looked awesome in the sunset.

I stared and Liam and blushed a bit when he turned around his head and caught me staring but I didn't look away. The next thing I felt were his soft lips on mine. I immediately kissed back. I felt his tongue at my bottom lip, asking for entrace. So I opened my mouth a little and our tongues met.

After a few minutes we pulled away, breathing heavily. It was a great kiss. I felt sparks all over my body and smiled at Liam. He smiled back.

"Miley, I want to ask you something." He said after he could breath normal again.

"Yeah?"

"Just like I already said, the time with you was awesome. You're a great person, really someone special. And I fell in love with you. So I'm asking you, Miley, will you be my girlfriend?"

Wow he was so romantic. Beach, Sunset, Ocean, A kiss, the way he formulated the question. Everything was just perfect.

I was speechless, couldn't answer with words, so I just answered with another kiss. Not such a wild one this time. It was a slow, soft kiss on the lips.

"I guess that's a yes?" He said.

I nodded smiling.

"Yeah, it's a yes." I finally said.

"I love you Miles." Liam said.

"I love you too."

We sat there and listened to the ocean a while when he suddenly realized it was late.

"I guess I should take you home now." He said.

"I guess. Though I wish I could stay here. With you."

"Aww You're adorable Miles. But it's getting late and I don't want it to be my fault if your mom freaks out 'cause you aren't home."

I laughed.

"I guess you're right."

We both stood up and I grabbed his hand. When we reached our house we kissed again. It was a passionate kiss not too slow, not too wild.

"See you tomorrow." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said.

"I love you." He turned around and went away.

"I love you too."

I smiled the whole time, my mom didn't even have to ask what happened, she already knew it 'cause of the expression on my face.

"Seems like you had a great evening, right?"

"Yeah. We're dating now." I smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom. Well I'm going to my room now. Wanna check my aim before I go to bed. Night mom."

"Night Miles.

**Nick's POV**

I sat on my laptop, reading some stuff on E! online when I suddenly received an IM. I totally forgot I still had been online there.

Shmilerzz: Heyy (:

Nickjayy: Miles (: What's upp?

Shmilerzz: Just got back home from the date. wbu?

Nickjayy: Nothing, sitting in our tourbus driving. So being bored while Joe's being a jerk

Shmilerzz: Haha I guess I don't even wanna know.

Nickjayy: You're right. So how was your date?

Shmilerzz: It was amazing. We're dating now. And Nick, Thanks so much. You are an awesome friend.

Nickjayy: I'm happy for you. And you don't have to thank me. That's what friends are there for.

Shmilerzz: True. But I owe you.

Nickjayy: You don't.

Shmilerzz: Anyway, whenever you need someone, just tell me and I'll be there.

Nickjayy: Same here. I'm always there for you.

Shmilerzz: Thanks 3 Well Nick, I'm getting tired, it's late. Talk to you soon.

Nickjayy: Alright. See you.

Shmilerzz: Yeah, see you. Bye, Love yaahh.

Nickjayy: Love yah too.

_Shmilerzz signed off_

If she'd only know which way I love her... I'm too late. She's dating Liam now. But she's happy so I should be happy for her.

I thought about it a while and finally went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw her face. Her beautiful smile. When I finally fell asleep I dreamed about no one else but her.

I loved her. It was obvious. The only one who didn't see it was her, the one who moved on.


	16. Hidden feelings

**Nick's POV**

It was a week after Miley told me she had started to date Liam. Yeah, she seemed to be happy and I pretended I was, too, at least when I talked to her. But I was dying inside and my family started to worry about me.

"What's wrong Nick?" My mom asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know. It's just that it's hard to know Miley's with Liam..."

"You still really like her, don't you?"

"I do. But I can't tell her. And she obviously moved on."

"Nick, if you really like her you should tell her. I know it's hard but you won't know what she feels if you don't ask her."

"But mom, she's taken."

"Maybe she thinks you're the one who moved one. Well I have to go and pick up Frankie now. Think about it, alright?"

"Alright... I'll think about it. Thanks mom."

"Always."

Mom left and I decided to watch some TV. Another report about Miley's new movie, _'The last song'_. It seemed to be a good movie. She looked like she had lots of fun on set. Together with Liam.

Suddenly Joe jumped at the sofa next to me.

"What's up dude? You didn't say a lot the last days." He said and realized my attention was on the TV. After the thing about Miley was over he took the remoter and pressed the mute button.

"Nick, seriously, i'm worried about you."

"I'm alright Joe."

"That's why you're not talking to anyone, always sitting in your room writing songs and singing and always have a sad expression on your face.. Nick I bet you're lovesick."

"Just shut up." I said annoyed.

"Oh c'mon. What's wrong? Who is the girl?"

I looked at Joe and blushed lightly.

"Oh no, tell me you're not in love with Miley again."

"Again? Still.. But she moved on while I still can't move on. Her smile when she's happy, her blue eyes, her beautiful face.. I can't get her out of my mind. And now she's dating Liam. After I told her he loved her. I told her to take the step and tell him about her feelings. I'm such an idiot. I should've told her about my own feelings but I couldn't.."

"You aren't a jerk. And you and Miley.. You belong together. You love her and I can tell she likes you, too. She cried a lot when you left her and also after it. She misses you. I talked to Mandy to be sure."

"Anyway there isn't a chance to tell her how I feel or to be with her."

"You should."

"Ugh don't start to act like mom. Just let me live in pain."

"Nick stop getting emo and move your ass outside, have some fun."

"No. And now let me watch TV."

"Oh before I forget about it, I shall tell you we're hosting the TCA's in August."

"Are you kidding?" A little smiled appeared on my face.

"Nope, I'm not. I just got the call of our manager."

He finished the sentence when my cell blew up.

_Miley_ stood at the screen and her pic appeared. I hesitated but answered it, nodding at Joe and he left the room.

Finally I picked up.

**Miley's POV**

"Hey Miley." Nick said sounding happy and sad at the same time.

"Nick. Congrats!!"

"What do you mean?"

"The TCA's. You're hosting it, remember?" He laughed at my little comment.

"Oh right, totally forget about it." He joked. "Anyway how do you know it so far?"

"I'm performing a new song there so they told me about it." I was happy to perform there. And happy to see him again.

"Sounds cool. Which one are you going to perform?"

"_Party in the USA_, I guess. Or maybe '_When I look at you._' But I prefer the first one for the TCA's." I explained.

"Cool." He wasn't like always. I missed the funny Nick. The one who was happy all the time.

"Alright, what's wrong Nick?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why does everyone think there's something wrong?!"

"Who are you trying to fool now? You know you can't fool me. I know when there's something wrong. So stop denying it."

"I don't.. Just... Never mind. And don't worry."

"But I do. 'Cause I care about you. So what's wrong?"

"Thanks for caring but I gotta go now. Joe asked me to help him."

"But I didn't hear -" He cut me off nervously.

"Bye Miles."

"Uhm bye Nick.."

He hung up. What was wrong with him? Usually He didn't act like that. There had to be something wrong. And I needed to find out what it was. The only way to find it out was aking his brothers so I decided to call Joe. He picked up his phone real fast. Unusual for him.

"Miles." He said happily. "Didn't you just talk to Nick?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling you.."

"Huh?" He was confused. Obviously.

"Well Nick didn't sound like he's feeling that good. What's wrong with him?"

"Miley, listen, I really don't think I should tell you. It's not my business. He'll be alright. Trust me. He's just.. Never mind."

"Wait, you're acting like Mandy did when I talked to her the last time.. Like a week ago. Did you talk to her?"

"What did she tell you?"

"I just said I had been about to go on a date with Liam and we might start dating and she asked what about Nick but when I asked she said I shouldn't mind.. And now you're telling me the same. So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Talk to Nick when you really wanna know."

"He said he's alright." I knew he wasn't and Joe knew I knew it.

"Really, talk to him."

"He doesn't tell me." I got impatient. I really wanted to know what was wrong with my best friend. My first love. The love of my life.

"Give him time. He needs it. Wait 'til you see him again. He might talk to you then."

"Joe, I'm begging you."

"Miles, as much as I want to tell you, I can't. It's this brother thing. Just try to understand it."

"Alright.. Well I gotta go now anyways. My break's over. See you at the TCA's. Bye and good luck with the tour."

"Thanks. Have fun on set. See you."

What was wrong with the Jonas'?!?

I went downstairs and found my mom talking to someone. I thought it was dad 'cause she talked about me and Liam and how confused I was so I sat down at the stairs and listened to her.

"Alrgiht Denise, well I hope they'll both get better soon. It can't be like that forever."

Wait, she was talking to Nick's mom?! About ME?! What was going on? It was like everyone knew it, except me.

I walked in after mom hung up so I could try to find out more about it.

"I talked to Nick and Joe." I said while I got some juice.

"Oh really? What about?" She sounded nervous. I guessed she had known I listened to her conversation with Denise.

"The TCA's. But uhm mom, I guess there's something wrong with Nick.. But no one tells me what it is. Mandy doesn't tell me, Joe doesn't and Nick doesn't. I don't understand it. It's like they're having a big secret." I almost cried. Well I acted like I did so I could melt my mom's heart even more.

"Miley, hun. They'll tell you when they're ready. Well Nick will. Trust me. He needs time. And maybe it's better he takes the time. Don't worry about it, he's alright."

"Why does everyone keep saying he's alright but no one tells me what's wrong?"

"'Cause it's not anyone's business but yours." I got confused.

"Why is it my business? I thought it's Nick's.."

"Yeah that's what I meant. Anyway, you should hurry, you have to be one set in 5."

"Oh, right. Well I'm going now. See you tonight. Could be late, I'm going to dinner with Liam."

"Alright hun." Mom hugged me and I left.

I arrived on set and immediately felt happier when I saw Liam. He saw me and walked down to where I stood.

"Hello Beautiful." He said and I giggled. He was so cute.

"Hey Hey." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

We pulled away but he knew something was wrong though I smiled.

"What's wrong Miles?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'm okay. It's just that Nick isn't but I don't know what's wrong with him. Everyone seems to know it but no one tells me."

"He'll be alright." Liam said. I heard this sentence a lot that day but this was the first time I really believed it.

"I guess. So I guess we should go now and start filming."

"You're right." He took my hand and we walked to the others.

We were done a few hours later and went to the little restaurant near the set.

I didn't feel well why we ate. I felt like I had to throw up.

"You don't look that good." Liam said worried.

"Actually I'm feeling sick." I said.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks."

On the way to the house I lived in I almost broke down. I had one arm around Liam's shoulder and his arm was around my waist to hold me. We brought me to my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"It'll be alright." He really cared a lot.

"Yeah. It might be a little virus."

"Noe get some sleep. I'll stay 'til you fell asleep."

"Thanks" I muttered and he stroked my cheek.

"I love you." I said before I finally fell asleep.

"I love you too." He said but I barely heard it.

I felt much better the next morning.


	17. Dancing with tears in the eyes

**Miley's POV**

The days passed by and we were done with filming soon. Liam had to go back to Australia. I had dropped him at the airport and gave him a last goodbye kiss. I cried a lot the days after he left.

It was the day of the TCA's. The day I saw _him_ again. I was happy about it. But also afraid. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if he'd finally tell me what he kept all the time I talked to him. The thing everyone kept.

I arrived at the stadium wearing short pants and a top. I went in to listen to the soundchecks before it was time for my own one. I also practiced the performance.

It wasn't like any of my performances I ever did. It was kinda hot. At the show I'd be dancing in short leather pants and wearing a top with an almost free back.

I went backstage when I was done. when I saw him. Finally, I thought.

"NICK." I screamed.

He turned around and smiled at me weak.

"Miles." He said and hugged me.

"What's upp?"

"Oh not much, just excited 'bout the show. Between, cool performance."

"Yeah.. Thanks. Well I guess it's time to get ready for the red carpet."

"You're right. See you at the show. And at the party.."

"Yeah, see you there." I said and went to the dressing room.

The red carpet stuff was like always, pictured, interviews and lots of questions. I smiled as much as I could, trying to hide my worry inside.

I went inside and sat down with the other nominated singers, actors, actresses and bands.

To my surprise I won a few awards.

After a while it was time for me to perform.

I got on stage, well when the music started I came out of a caravan and started singing.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Michael song was on_

_and the Michael song was on_

_and the Michael song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away (flying away)_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_

I thanked my dad and my producers for the song and some awards I had won and left the stage with much applause of the viewers.

I had 6 awards at the end of the show. One of them was for Nick and my song, '_Before the storm'_. We were real happy about it.

After the show I was at the party and met Nick and his brothers there.

"Congrats for all your awards." I said hugging each of them.

"Thanks, but same to you. 6 awards for one girl. That's a lot." Joe teased.

"Oh just shut up lil boy." I loved calling him little. Actutally sometimes he really acted like a little child.

"Good one Miles." Nick said and high fived me.

" I know." I smirked.

Nick seemed to be happier. At least a bit.

**Nick's POV**

Seems like no one realized the emptiness I felt inside. It wasn't easy for me to stand there talking to Miley. Or being on stage with her. But I tried my best.

"So it's party time." I said and we went to the dance floor.

They played party songs and we all stood there dancing together.. But then the time for a slow song came by. I wanted to leave the dancefloor when Miley grapped my arm.

"Can I have this dance?" She asked a bit shy.

"Sure." I answered. I wanted to say no but I just couldn't. I loved her too much, it was a big chance for me to wpend time with her, to be close to her.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulder lightly and I put my hands at her waist.

She smiled at me shily and I smiled back. Suddenly I realized there were tears in her eyes. But she looked happy so I didn't bother to ask why she cried. Though I should've done..

This dance seemed to last forever. It was wonderful. There were a few more slow songs and we didn't even think about stop dancing until my brothers told me and Miley our parents would be waiting. So we let go from each other and went to the other.

We hugged each other as a goodbye and left.

_Maybe it's better when I don't talk to her a while. I'll ignore her so I might move on. I know it's going to hurt me but at least she can be happy with Liam. I won't disturb their relationship anymore. _I thought as I lay in my bed and stared at the blank ceiling until I fell asleep.


	18. Love lasts

3 Months later (November 22nd 2009)

**Nick's POV**

It was a day before Miley's birthday. We both were on tour and I kept ignoring her. It was hard but I needed to get her out of my mind. And I knew I needed to call her the next day. Her birthday. We didn't talk since we danced at the TCA's. I still didn't tell her about my feelings. All the time I weren't performing I stayed inside. Almost all the time.

Miley had invited me to her party which was 6 days ago, but me and my brothers didn't go. We were too busy. But it was a good thing I guess. Liam was there, too, I guess they kissed a lot. I would've been useless.

I sat in our hotel room when Joe came in. We became real close and talked about everything, we didn't even fight anymore. Well not like we used to do before.

"Nick, don't you think you should talk to Miley again? She talked to me lots of times. She _ALWAYS_ cried when we talked. Miles really missed you and we all know you miss her, too. Call her, at least tomorrow, at her birthday."

"Joe, I just can't. get it. I love her. She loves Liam. And talking to her just hurts."

"Nick, she really could need you now..." Joe looked sad.

"Wait, is anything wrong with her?"

"No... Well she lost someone who was real close to her. The driver of her tour bus, the one she called Uncle Bill died in an accident."

"Is Miley hurt?!" I worried.

"No, no, she's alright. She wasn't in the bus at this time."

"Thank god."

"So you'll call her?"

"I guess. But just to tell her a happy birthday."

**Miley's POV**

I went to bed early that night. I was tired of crying and really not in the mood for a midnight party.

I was woken up by my cell. 12am. The name on the screen surprised me.. It was _Nick. _I hesitated but picked up.

"Happy Birthday Miles." He said sounding like he had just woken up, too.

"Thanks. I couldn't believe it was you when I saw your caller ID..."

"Yeah... Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier.. I was uhm... Busy."

"It's alright I guess. Thanks for calling Nick. I guess it's kinda the best present I could get after everything what happened the last time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your lost." He got sad.

"Thanks for being there." I yawned.

"I guess I should let you go back to bed now. You seem to be tired."

"I am.. Sorry we can't talk longer."

"It's okay."

"Hope to see you soon, Nick."

"Bye." He said and hung up.

It was such a short conversation.

December 18/19th

It was December 18th, 11.58pm and I still was awake. I lay in bed and couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be the day we had broken up two years ago. I never could sleep before it but tonight was even worse. The next day, the Breakup day, was the day of Kevin's marriage. I was happy for him. But I didn't go to the marriage. I was in Great Britain, still on tour and I couldn't face _him_ on that day. I didn't talk to him since my birthday. He ignored all my calls and texts. STILL...

I checked my cell again. It was 12am now. December 19th. 2 years after the worse day of my life. I started crying when I suddenly got a text.

_From: Nick_

_Hey... Still awake? xoxo Nick_

_From: Miley_

_Yeah, can't sleep ._

_From: Nick_

_Same here. I guess it's the day..._

_From: Miley_

_Yeah.. Anyway, why are you texting? We didn't talk almost a month..._

_From: Nick_

_I know. But I miss you. And today's a special day. I'm not talking about Kev's wedding._

_From: Miley_

_You mean like Congrats it's 2 years after our breakup. ?_

_From: Nick_

_No, of corse not.... Well can I call you?_

I didn't reply to this text, I called him.

"Hey Miles." Nick said quietly. I guessed he didn't want to wake up anyone else.

"Hey." I managed to say between the sobs.

"Miles, are you crying?"

I tried to deny it but I couldn't. I just cried even harder..

"Shh, Miley, everything's alright. Don't cry."

"Nothing's alright. Nick, why did you ignore me such a long time?"

"I can't explain it to you, but I promise I won't ignore you anymore. Alright?"

"Alright I guess. I'm tired of losing you Nick."

"And I'm tired of hurting you all over again."

"Nick?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Promise me we'll stay friends forever..."

"Friends forever. I promise."

"Thanks." I said and finally stopped crying.

We talked until it was 2 am..

He decided to sing the song he used as my little lullaby on BOBW tour and I fell asleep after a while....

January 15th, 2010

I just got back from Australia. I had been there together with Liam. He had shown me his hometown and the beautiful places down there. But I had to be back on Hannah set in 3 days so I have had to go back.

I arrived at home and realized I really missed Nick. The last time we talked was on New Year's eve. We hung up crying. He texted me after it, saying he was sorry for saying this now but he had to break his promise. He couldn't make it. He said we couldn't be friends anymore. I had cried a lot but Liam helped me to forget about it for a while and I felt happy until now.

I decided to call Joe, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Oh, hey Miley." Joe said. I couldn't help but started crying.

"Joe..." I couldn't say more.

"Miley, what's wrong?? Did Liam break up?"

"No.. This isn't about Liam. It's about Nick. Joe, please tell me what's wrong with him. He promised we'd be friends forever at the day of Kev's wedding. And he stopped being my friend the day after New Year's Eve. Joe, I don't know what to do. I really miss your brother. I want to be his friend again. What's wrong with him?"

"I guess it's time to tell you now... But not here.. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, I am. Just arrived.. Why?"

"Well Ima come over, alright?"

"Yeah."

"See you in 10."

We hung up and I got changed. I waited for Joe at the front door and lead him to my room immediately.

"Alright, so what is it Joe?" My eyes were still swollen from all the crying but I managed to stop somehow.

"Well Miles.. It's that.. I don't know how to say it but Nick, he can't take all this anymore. He tried to stay strong but he can't. It's too much for him."

"Joe, what are you talking about?" He confused me.

"You and Liam."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah, Nick's still in love with you. He was all the time. But you moved on while he can't."

I cried again. I was happy about Joe's words. But also sad.

"Well Joe I guess it's time for the truth. But you have to promise me to keep it. You can't talk to anyone, alright?"

"Alright, I promise."

"It's uhm... I never moved on. I thought Nick did. Yeah, I love Liam, but I also love Nick. Nick will always be in my heart. I'll always love him. But I can't break Liam's heart. That's why you can't talk to anyone. I hope you understand my reasons. I really love your brother."

"Awww Miles. That's like one of those movies."

"Joe stay serious."

"You're right. I promised you I'll keep it so I will. But you and Nick should talk it out someday. You have to stay friends. See what it does to you to be seperated. We saw it in the first place and we can see it now. You're just depressed. Both of you."

"I know. You're right. And I'll talk to him soon. Alright?"

"Yeah sounds good. Well I gotta go again. Mom doesn't know I left and she said I should be home when shes back 'cause I have to watch Frankie later."

"Noah and me could come over. So they can play and you won't get the chance to distress him." I smirked.

"Sounds good. See you later then. Bye Miles."

"Bye Joe."

We hugged and he left.

_Why did he have to be so right? I had to talk to Nick. I love him. He Loves me. OMG I still can't believe it. But what about Liam?! I don't wanna lose him. He deserves to know the truth but I can't tell him now..._

**A/N **Almost the last chapter, Kinda short, next one, the final chapter, will be longer, i promise. Please Review (:_  
_


	19. True love never dies

**Nick's POV**

I was on tour and became close to Selena again. We dated again. She really changed and I started liking her. But Miley didn't leave my head. She was still the most important person in my life and no one would've ever changed it. It was funny but true. I couldn't let her go.

I saw Miley again when I had finished my tour. We recorded a song with lots of other famous singers so it was a stressful day and I didn't have to talk to her. I had Selena with me anyway. I ignored Miley the whole day while Joe spent most of the time with her. It bothered me but I didn't say anything.

13th February 2010

Selena came over 'cause she wanted to talk to me.

I didn't know what she wanted to talk about but I knew it couldn't be anything good.

"Nick, the reason I'm here is that.. uhm..." She started.

"Yeah?" I asked 'cause she paused.

"Well Nick, listen. I really like you. But it doesn't seem like you love me, too."

"I do." I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Yeah maybe you do, but there's someone in your heart you love much more."

"What are you talking about?" I really didn't know it, well, I did but I didn't want to admit it.

"I'm talking about Miley. You love her. It's obvious and it's obvious she loves you, too."

"Sel, she's taken."

"So I am right?"

"About what?" She confused me.

"You loving Miley." She looked like she understood me. Not even mad.

"Yeah..." I blushed.

Selena looked at me and hugged me.

"Nick, I always knew it. You should talk to her. Get her back 'cause that's what both of you want."

"But Selena, you don't even like her at all. The last time we dated you said Miley would be a slut. You did everything so I stopped talking to her, that's what you wanted and now you want me to be with her? I don't get it.."

"Well, it's easy. The first time I was stupid. I just wanted to have you and I was real jealous. I didn't care about the feelings of someone else. But I changed. I care now. And you love Miley, she loves you. Between, I wanted to call her and apologize to her anyway."

"Thanks Sel. For everything you do for me. It means a lot."

"You're so welcome. Just get happy. And you know, well, we're over now."

"I guess. But it was a great time. I know it was short, but it was great. You're an amazing girl." I opened my arms and hugged her tight.

"And you're such an amazing boy. But I gotta go now. I need to call Miley and there's a lot to do until tomorrow."

"Alright. Did you plan anything special?"

"No, just a girl's day with my mom. You?"

"Not really. I guess I'll stay home. "

"Well you have enough brothers you could spend the day with." She smirked.

"Yeah great idea." I said sarcastically.

"So see you?"

"Yeah, see you. Bye Sel."

"Bye Nick." She said and left.

I lay down on my bed the rest of the day. Didn't do anything but thinking. Selena had been so right with everything she had said. I needed to talk to Miley. But she's still taken and seems to be so happy. Miley and Liam were in Paris together, they were in Australia, he had been here a lot. So maybe I should wait until at least after Valentine's day.

Feburary 14th

Wow this could be a great day. Nothing to do, Joe and Kev are going to be out, so are mom and dad. And I'll be left with Frankie. Well at least something to do.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up by the sun shining into my room. It was going to be a wonderful day I was going to spend with Liam.

I got changed into sweaters and a top, there were more than 7 hours left until Liam would be here. So I had enough time to get ready.

It was 11am when I said in my room and listened to music when my cell blew up. I checked the caller ID. _SELENA?!_ What did she want?! I didn't want to be rude so I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Miley. It's me, Sel." She said, not in the tone she had usually used when we met after she had started dating Nick.

"Uhm hey. Why are you calling?"

"Well first, happy Valentine's Day." Still friendly.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day. So what's the matter?"

"Miley, listen. I know I was a bitch to you when I was with Nick. I didn't even want him to talk to you and I acted like a stupid girlfriend. But I was jealous."

"You were jealous? 'Cause of me?"

"Yeah, I was. But never mind. I'm calling to apologize. I know I realized it much too late. But I hope you can forgive me someday. I know it might be hard but take the time you need. I just want it to be like old times. Back to when we were friends."

"Sel.. I.. I don't know what to say. But I forgive you. I don't know if we're going to be as close as we used to be before all this happened but we can try it." I forgave her, 'cause it sounded like she really was sorry for what she did. And I wanted my friend back.

"Thanks so much Miley."

"So I heard you're with Nick again?"

"Well, I _was._ I broke up yesterday."

"Wait, why did you break up?"

"There's a reason but uhm I guess I shouldn't tell you. And Nick and I are still friends. So nothing to worry about."

"I wish I could say the same." I said more to myself than to her but she heard it anyway.

"Huh? Aren't you happy with Liam."

"I am happy. But I miss Nick. He keeps ignoring me. I .. I don't know what I had done wrong. It's like I lost him forever. Like he hates me. Remember the day when we recorded "We are the World"?? You were there and saw it. He ignored me all the time. He did since the TCA's. We talked two times after it. Two times in 6 months."

"I'm sorry Miley. But trust me, there's a reason why he does, and this time, the reason isn't me." She said joking. And I laughed a bit.

"I didn't expect you to be the reason. I just don't understand why he does it."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Both of you will be."

"Thanks Sel. Wow isn't it weird to talk to _ME_ about _OUR_ ex and his and my broken friendship?"

"No, it feels like I'm helping a friend."

"Well we should hang out someday."

"Yeah, we should. But I gotta go now. I'm going out with my mom. So have fun today. Bye Miley."

"Alright. Have fun, too. Bye Sel."

We hung up. Wow I really got my old friend back. She really changed. She was nice again. She started caring and being there. Like a friend.

I decided to take a shower and to start to get ready soon. I wanted to look perfect. 4 hours left until the date. When I was done I stood in the bathroom and brushed my hair. I dried it and brushed it again. It looked perfect today, I didn't even have to prepare my curls. I just used a bit hairspray.

I was done with my hair and went to my closet, looking for something to wear. After a while I decided to wear skinny jeans, a white top and my black converse. I also had some necklaces wrapped around my neck. It wasn't too much though. I didn't want to look like a diva, so I didn't wear a dress. I wanted to be myself , although we were going to go to an expensive restaurant. I didn't care at all.

The only thing that was missing was my make up. I didn't wear much make up as well. Just a light eyeshadow which looked like my skin, mascara and a thin stroke eye liner. I took out my lip gloss and out it on. Everything was perfect when Liam arrived.

"Hey Mi, ready to go?" He asked, kissing me on my cheek gently.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Just have to grab my purse."

I went back to the living room and grabbed my already packed purse and left the house together with Liam. The ride was in a comfortable silence. We arrived the restaurant and the waitress lead us to our table. It was full today but we got a quiet table in the corner. We hoped not many people would recognize us.

We got our drinks, 2 colas, and waited for our food when Liam spoke up.

"Well Miley, I know today isn't the best day, but we should talk."

"Uhm alright." I said, wondering what he was about to say. "So what's the matter?" I asked curiously.

"Miles, you told me you loved me lots of times. I believe you and I see you do. But there's someone you love more. Someone who loves you back."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious you're still in love with Nick. Your eyes light up when his name's mentioned. The pain in your eyes when you remember he isn't talking to you. Miley, don't deny it. You're still in love with Nick."

I blushed. Why did he know it? I was confused. Suddenly the waitress stood in front of us, giving us the meals we ordered.

"I guess." I muttered almost not audible. "But Liam, he ignores me, he doesn't love me."

"That's the point, he DOES love you Miley. I saw it when I saw you in this restaurant in Tybee. That's why I'm saying this now. Go and get him."

"Liam, why are you doing all this?" I said sobbing while I ate.

"'Cause I know what he means to you. And 'cause I want you to be happy."

"But I AM happy."

"But you'e happier with him. And no buts Miley. I'm alright but uhm I think we should break up. I don't want to be in your way. You and Nick have something not many people have. A strong first love. And you should enjoy it. Talk to him. Don't give him the chance to ignore you."

"So we're done now?" I asked still not believing what he just said. We were done with our dinners so he pointed outside and I nodded. We left the restaurant and took a walk still talking.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mi. But I want to give you a chance to be with the guy you really want to be with."

"I love you." I said and started crying.

"I love you, too. And now go and get Nick. But you should wipe away your tears before. You and Nick are meant to be."

"Thanks." I said and hugged him. "You're amazing. Are we still friends?" I didn't want to lose him.

"Forever and always." He smiled. "So do you need a ride to Nick's?"

"Liam, it's almost 11. I don't think I should - " He cut me off.

"It's now or never. So c'mon I'll drop you at his house."

"Alright." I replied, still being in his arms. But I stopped crying. I used waterproof make up so I didn't have a problem 'cause of all the crying. Everything still looked like before. My eyes were a little swollen but not that much.

He let me out at Nick'shouse and drove home.

I stood in front of the front door and hesitated. Should I really? I wondered. There were still lots of lights in the house so I knew they were awake.

I knocked and waited for someone to open it. Joe stood there real surprised to see me.

"Miley?"

"Hey Joe.. Uhm is Nick home?"

"Miley, I don't know if it's such a good idea to go there now."

"Joe, please, I need to talk to him. I need to tell him I love him."

"You, wait, what?" He sounded confused.

"I want to tell him I love him." I said as ready as I'll ever be.

"Wow. Well he's in his room. Just go up and go in, he won't reply to a knock." Joe said.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Well he's depressed but I guess he'll be alright in 2 minutes." Joe smirked.

"Ha- Ha funny." I said sarcastically. "I'll go up now."

I waved a short hello to the others in the house but ignored their surprised faced. I knew Joe was going to tell them.

I reached the door of Nick's room and knocked, although Joe had said he wouldn't reply. And he was right. Nick didn't reply. So I just opened the door and went in.

**Nick's POV**

"Didn't I tell you I want to be alone?!" I hissed.

"Actually, you didn't." Was I dreaming? This voice. I could recognize it between thousand other voices. I looked up and there she stood, as beautiful as always.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" I was confused. It was 11pm on Valentine's Day.

"Nick, we should talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, right now."

"Uhm alright.. About what?"

"I need to tell you something. Nick, I..." Her voice broke.

"Is anything wrong? Did Liam hurt you? What's wrong Miley?"

"Liam and I broke up."

I was shocked.

"Today?! I'm sorry...."

"You don't have to be. That's not the matter I'm here."

"Then, what is it?"

"Nick, I.. I.. Damn it's hard. Wait I'll just show you." She said leaving me sitting on my beed confused. She still stood in my room but soon she moved and came to my bed. She said down, too and suddenly I felt her breath on my lips. Everything around me didn't matter anymore. I just saw her when she closed the gasp between our lips. They crushed together. It was a kiss filled with lust, love and passion.

We didn't pull away for a few minutes. Our tongues met each other and started a battle. We pulled away breathing heavily.

"Whoa.." I said. I couldn't say more.

"Yeah. I didn't expect it to be that good." She said with her breath taking smile on her lips.

"Miley?" I needed to tell her what I felt.

"Yeah?"

**Miley's POV**

I got nervous. What was he about to say?

"I love you." He said and a tear rolled down my cheek. But not a sad one. It was a happy one.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed him again.

"So what are we now?"

"Well what do you want us to be?"

"A couple again."

"Alright. But make it official." I smirked.

"So Miley Ray Cyrus, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Let me think about it..."

"Damn Miles." He laughed.

"Yeah, I want."

He kissed me again, this time with even more passion. It turned into a hot make out session soon and we lay down on his bed. I was on top of him. We never lay like that before, except one time on tour 'cause the bunks were so little. But we hadn't done more than kissing. This time was different.

My hands wandered under his chest, touching his bare chest. His hands were on my bare waist. We didn't stop kissing. I pulled out his shirt, leaving him in his jeans and a bare chest. His hand were still under my shirt, unclipping my red bra. I striped off my own shirt and we kissed again. Our chests toughing.

Still kissing, my fingers touched the button of his jeans and I opened it. _Wow, was I really about to..?_ He helped me and striped out his jeans, did the same with his. Suddenly he stopped kissing.

"Uhm Miles, are you sure you want it?" He sounded like he worried. We both still wore our purity rings. It was going to be the first time..

"As sure as I'll ever be." I answered smiling. And we started making out again just in my panties and his boxer. We striped them off as well and were totally naked. But I wasn't even ashamed. It felt right.

We t

ouched areas we didn't think about to touch before. After a while he asked me if I was ready again. I nodded and he slowly went inside me. It hurt a bit but it felt good. After a while we both cameand he pulled out, laying down next to me. I lay my head on his bare chest and fell asleep soon. I woke up the next morning, smiling at him.

"Good Morning Mi." He said, using my favourite nick name.

"Good morning Nick." I smiled.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm as good as I never were before. How about you?"

"Same."

"Well Nick, we did it last night... What about our rings?"

"I've an idea. We swap them. I'll wear yours, you'll wear mines as a sign who we gave our virginities to. So no one will recognize anything."

"Aww that's a good idea." I said and we swapped our rings.

"Do you mind me leaving you now to take a quick shower? We smell." Iasked.

"Alright, but hurry. We still have to tell our parents about us."

"I will. And you're right. I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you, too."

I went and took a shower. When I was done he took one and after he was done we sat in his room.

"So what are we going to tell our parents when they asked why you had spend the night here?"

"Let's tell them well we were too busy with having sex." I joked.

"Miles get serious." He laughed.

"Alright, alright. Well let's just say we talked a lot and it got late. You didn't want me to walk home alone at this time and everyone else had been asleep."

"That's a good idea. So let's go downstairs." We kissed again and went downstairs.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue (Miley's POV)**

Nick had proposed a year after we got back. I know we had been young this time but we knew what we wanted. Each other. I had accepted it immediately.

_Flashback:_

_We were at his room, it was Valentine's Day. I sat on his bed while he walked up and down all the time. He seemed to be nervous about something._

_"Alright, what's wrong Nick?"_

_"It's nothing.. Well nothing's wrong."_

_"Why are you so nervous then?"_

_"Mi, I wanna ask you something."_

_"Sure, ask." I said and he knelt down on one knee. OMG was he really going to do it?! He pulled out a little box, opened it and in it was a wonderful ring. The most beautiful ring I ever saw. _

_"Miley Ray Cyrus, will you marry me?"_

_"OMG Nick. YES YES YES!!!" I screamed and kissed him passional._

_"I love you." We said at the same time after we had pulled away._

_End of flashback._

Today, 4 years later, was the day of our marriage. Also at Valentine's Day. And I also had some other great news, no one knew about, not even Nick.

I wore a long white dress, Nick wore a black suite, as we walked down the aisle. His older brothers were his groomsmans and Brandi and Noah were my maids or honor.

We listened to the priest until he finally asked the question.

"Do you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, want to marry Miley Ray Cyrus?"

"I do." He answered and smiled.

"And do you, Miley Ray Cyrus, want to marry Nicholas Jerry Jonas?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"So you may kiss your bride now." He said and Nick kissed me as we never kissed before. It was amazing.

I went to the mic before the band started playing, I wanted to say something.

"May I have your attention?" I asked and everyone stopped what they did and faced me.

"Well first Nick and I want to thank you for coming. We're happy to be here today with our families and our friends. But there's another thing I want to tell you. Nick, would you come up here?" I asked and saw him making his way to the little stage. He stood next to me, holding my hand, when I started talking again.

"I have some news. We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." I said and tears streamed down my face.

"Omg, Miles, are you serious?" Nick asked with shining eyes. I just nodded at him happily.

"Yeah, I am." He didn't bother we stood in front of hundreds of people, he just kissed me like before.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." He said.

"And now let's celebrate." We screamed.

We left the stage and many people hugged us for the great news. Our parents were so happy for us, our moms even cried.

It was one of the best days of my life. The life I'll spend with the love of my life.

_Nicholas Jerry Jonas._

**A/N So that's the End. Hope you like the story. Sorry for the end all of a sudden but I didn't know what to write. Please review. **

**I do NOT own anything. Not the songs, not the persons, NOTHING. **


	21. NEW STORY!

**New Story!**

**I just started writing and uploaded a new Niley story called **

**"It always comes back, you'll never forget."**

**Don't forget to read it, too. **

**And please review.**

**Thanks.**

**xoxo Angel  
**


End file.
